Prince Hamlet and the Gummi Bears
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: When the King of Denmark,King Hamlet, mysteriously dies, Calla accompanies her father, King Gregor, to the kingdom of Elsinore and gets caught up in Prince Hamlet's goals to avenge his father's death. Meanwhile, the Gummi Bears of Gummi Glen attempt to stop a plot by the Gummies of Denmark to attack the humans of Elsinore Castle. *Crossover with William Shakespeare's "Hamlet."
1. The King of Denmark is Dead!

Disclaimer 1: "Gummi Bears" is property of the Walt Disney Company and its affiliates.

Disclaimer 2: "Hamlet" is property of William Shakespeare.

"Prince Hamlet and the Gummi Bears"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"The King of Denmark is Dead"

It was another quiet night in the kingdom of Dunwyn in Southern England. The night watch was on their patrol and the citizens had long since retired for the night, with the intention of going to sleep. However, the silence was hastily broken by the sounds of rapid hoofbeats that pierced the silence and tranquility.

"Who goes there?" shouted a knight from the top of the tower to the stranger on horseback.

"I come from Elsinore with urgent news for King Gregor," responded the man. "Urgent news!"

"What kind of news?" questioned another knight, who had his reasons to be suspicious.

"News that I must share with his highness, King Gregor, you bloody fool!" he snapped. "What is the matter with thee? I come with urgent news and I must be allowed in to inform King Gregor! Please lower the drawbridge!"

Not wanting to upset the traveler further, the knights complied and lowered the drawbridge, allowing the messenger to come into the kingdom. Approaching the tower where King Gregor was sleeping, the traveler got off and began the climb up to King Gregor's quarters.

…

In his bedroom, King Gregor was fast asleep in his bed, having just completed another day of his reign over this small kingdom. However, his sleeping was interrupted by the sounds of a banging on his door. The loud banging caused him to fall out of his bed and be woken up.

"What the devil?" he muttered as he struggled to his feet. "Who in the name of God is…?"

"Your highness!" called the traveler from the other side. "Open the door! I bring you news from Elsinore!"

Still waking up, King Gregor got to his feet and walked over to the door of his bedroom, opening it to reveal the traveler on the other side.

"What is the news from Elsinore, young man?" asked King Gregor.

"It's your friend, our beloved King Hamlet," panted the traveler, handing him a scroll. "He is dead."

King Gregor opened the scroll and read what was written on the scroll. He stared at the scroll for several minutes and as he read it, the eyes in his face widened in disbelief and shock.

"How did he die?" asked King Gregor, his voice filled with shock and disbelief as he handed the traveler the scroll.

"I do not know, your highness," said the traveler. "But, I come on behalf of his wife, Queen Gertrude, who wishes me to tell you of what had happened. The funeral is in three days if you wish to attend."

King Gregor considered the matter and was beginning to wonder if he would even attend the funeral on time. The matter of him attending a close friend's funeral was at times, too much for the king to bear.

"You can tell Queen Gertrude and Prince Hamlet that my daughter, Princess Calla and I will leave tomorrow morning," he said after considering the matters that were presented in front of him. "King Hamlet was my friend and he will be greatly missed."

…

Acknowledging that he was in King Gregor's prescence, the traveler bowed to Gregor and left King Gregor alone to come to terms with the death of his close friend. However, King Gregor was not to be left along as the noise in his room had awakened his young daughter, Princess Calla.

"Father, what's going on?" asked the blonde-haired braided princess of Dunwyn Castle, clad in a pink robe worn over a sleeveless pink nightgown. "Who was that?"

"I have something to tell you, Calla," he said, looking over towards his only child with a crestfallen expression as she walked over to her father. "Our good friend, King Hamlet, is dead."

"How?" wondered Calla. "How did he die?"

"It wasn't said how," replied Gregor as he sat back down on the bed. "But, we are going to Denmark tomorrow for the funeral. We leave in the morning when the wind is on our side."

As her father spoke, Calla was beginning to have a suspicion that something was very much rotten. Calla had always been a very curious girl and it didn't matter if she was a princess who must have a dignity to uphold, in her mind, something wasn't right. But, there was only one way to find out what was really going on.

…

Calla remained at her father's side for a few more minutes before returning to her bedroom. However, the Princess of Dunwyn couldn't fall asleep right away as there was now something else in her mind that she needed to address.

"Sunni," she whispered to herself. "I was supposed to go fencing with her tomorrow. Perhaps I should at least tell her that I am going to be going to Denmark before we leave in the morning."

Peaking outside her bedroom to make sure that no guards were present, Calla hastily changed out of her pink nightgown and into her usual blue dress and white shirt. Once the coast was clear, she snuck through the secret passageway towards Gummi Glen.

"I know its early in the morning," Calla thought to herself as she got into a quick car bound for Gummi Glen. "But, at least Sunni will be awake."

Soon, Calla was on her way to Gummi Glen which was going through the final few hours of darkness before another day was to start. Once Calla had arrived at Gummi Glen, she found the doors leading to the main hall were locked.

"Sorry if I have to do this," Calla whispered remorsefully and she knocked on the door, trying to awaken any of the Gummies who were in an ear shot of the knocking. Calla knocked for a few more minutes and then, amazingly, the door opened to reveal a purple older looking gummi bear dressed in a purple tunic and red cape. "I'm sorry to come this early, Zummi. But, I need to tell Sunni that I have to leave for another kingdom tomorrow."

"Well, she is asleep," said the oldest male Gummi of the Glen Gummies. "But, if you like, I can wake her up for you."

"I can wait, but father says that we need to leave in the morning when the wind is at our side," replied Calla as Zummi let her inside the glen. No sooner did Calla enter the Glen's main hall did she start to notice that Zummi was also up. "Speaking of which, Zummi, why are you up so early yourself?"

"Because we had received a message last night from a small group of Gummi Bears," explained Zummi as he led Calla towards the Great Book of Gummi, the large book that held all of the Gummi's secrets. "Apparently, they come from a warren similar to ours and they were requesting that we'd join them to confront the kingdom of Elsinore."

Calla was now confused on the matter, since she was also bound for Elsinore as well.

"Why? What happened?" wondered Calla.

"Apparently, the Gummies of Denmark had been planning to seek revenge against the king of Elsinore for quite some time," answered Zummi, holding out the note that he had received. They are claiming that the war between Denmark and neighboring Norway had not only disturbed the peace, but also damaged their home to the point of them being exposed. We have discussed about it and we all came to an agreement to go and try to convince them not to carry out an attack."

"Well, you don't need to worry about the king of Denmark," sighed Calla, shrugging her shoulders as she spoke to Zummi. "Because he is dead."

"Oh, my stars! How did he die?" cried Zummi, his eyes widened with shock.

"I am not sure," said Calla. "However, I have my suspicions that this was no accident. Something is rotten in the State of Denmark. The King is dead and I am going to find out what has happened."

However, both Calla and the Gummi Bears of Gummi Glen had no idea of the drama that was about to unfold with time in the kingdom of Elsinore…


	2. The Risk of Attending a Funeral

Chapter 2

"The Risk of Attending a Funeral"

The sounds of her best friend coming into Gummi Glen so early in the morning was completely unexpected for Sunni Gummi as she slowly climbed out of her bed. Sunni was always eager to learn the ways of the human world, however it wasn't always meant to be so early in the morning.

"Oh Sunni," said Calla as she and Zummi stared at the still-waking yellow Gummi bear. "I'm sorry if we woke you up."

"That's all right," yawned Sunni. "You seem to be up and at them for fencing. But, you don't have any swords."

"That's because we aren't going to be fencing today," Calla said, walking over and bending down at Sunni's level. "A friend of my father's died and we are due to leave in a little while for the funeral. It's in Denmark."

Of course, Sunni was disappointed, but she was understanding of her friends' situation. Calla was a princess after all and had duties that surpassed their relationship.

"Well, that explains it then," moaned Sunni. "Who's your father's friend?"

"The king of Elsinore, in Denmark," explained Calla. "My father and him were childhood friends and I can only imagine what my father is going through. Even more so, I can only imagine what Prince Hamlet is going through."

Sunni then noticed the letter that was sent to Zummi. Picking it up, she read the note briefly before turning back to Zummi and Calla.

"Speaking of which, what is this, Zummi?" wondered Sunni. "Are there more Gummi Bears than what we know?"

"Yes, Sunni," answered Zummi, taking the note from Sunni. "And they are planning to attack the humans in Elsinore, which is where you are heading to, isn't it, Calla?"

"If there is one thing that they don't need is an attack by Gummi Bears with murderous intentions," remarked Calla. "We're going to have to be on our guard and who knows what will happen. What can I do to help, Zummi?"

It took a few minutes for Zummi to consider any options. Even though he was the oldest and the wisest of the Glen Gummies, he did have his faults and it wasn't that long ago that he had allowed the Great Gummies to return when he thought that Duke Igthorn and his ogres were gone for good.

"Well, what you can do is continue attending the funeral with your father," said Zummi. "We can also head for Elsinore and try to find out what is going on. The last thing any of us want is any more bloodshed."

"But, doesn't King Gregor know about who we are after the events in Ursalia?" asked Sunni.

"Sunni is right, Zummi," remarked Calla. "My father does know about you and perhaps it would be best that you split up and we can cover both ends of the situation. How about that Sunni and possibly Cubbi and Tummi come with me and you, Gruffi and Grammi can negotiate with the Gummi Bears who are planning to attack Elsinore."

Zummi considered the options and took another look at the note. He had to understand that there needed to be more help involved in this matter.

"I can see if the Barbics can help in any way," he promised. "However, I can't make gany aurantees…er, any guarantees. Right now, you should prepare to head back to Dunwyn and get ready to head out with the tide."

"I might as well," said Calla. "Sunni, can you meet me in about a half hour?"

"Yeah, I can try," replied Sunni and both sides set about preparing for the long voyage to the kingdom of Denmark.

…

Meanwhile, that same night in Elsinore, two knights were on their watch when all of a sudden, the sight of a ghostly figure shimmered before them, interrupting the conversation that they were having.

"Quiet, shut up! It's come again," cried one of the knights.

"In the same figure like the king that's dead," said the other knight.

"Doesn't he look like the king, Bernardo?" the first knight asked. "I know it's most likely that he is the king. It harrows me with fear and wonder."

Bernardo carefully walked forward, unsheathing his sword and gazing up at the ghostly figure.

"I will try to get it to speak to us," said Bernando, before calling out to the ghost in a loud voice. "What are you, that you walk out so late at night, looking like the dead king of Denmark when he dressed for battle? By God, I order you to speak!"

The ghost said nothing and then proceeded to float away from the two knights. Without saying another word, the two knights watched as the ghost disappeared, leaving them both bewildered and confused.

"Doesn't it look like the king?" remarked the first knight to Bernado.

"Yes, as much as you look like yourself," said the first knight. "The king was wearing exactly this armor when he fought the king of Norway. And the ghost frowned just like the king did once when he attacked the Poles, traveling on the ice in sleds. It's strange!"

"I don't know exactly how to explain this," said Bernando. "But I have a general feeling this means bad news for our kingdom and our country."

…

The next morning, Calla was in her bedroom as she set about packing the assortment of formal dresses that she would be wearing in Elsinore. As she packed, Calla couldn't help but wonder if this was something that she shouldn't be doing.

"Calla," called a hushed voice and Calla turned to see Sunni emerge with a pack on her back. "The others are going to be leaving in a while, but they have said that I could go with you on your ship."

"That's good to hear," smiled Calla before turning away and going over towards her dresser, taking hold of her gold tiara that she wore for special occasions. "But, I can't help but wonder if I should even consider going on this voyage."

"What do you mean?" wondered Sunni.

"I'm just saying that a king is dead, Sunni," answered Calla, still gazing at her gold tiara, admiring the red diamond that was in the center. "What if whoever killed the king of Denmark was planning to kill me or my father? I'm not taking this lightly, Sunni and you know it. Whoever is out there is probably planning something to do me or my father in."

"Then, what are you planning to do?" asked Sunni.

"Be on my guard for one," answered Calla, placing her gold tiara in the suitcase. "After the events with Igthorn, Lady Bane and the others in Ursalia, I'm not taking any chances."

Just then, the door opened and Sir Tuxford, King Gregor's head knight came into the bedroom with two servants who then took Calla's trunk away.

"The king says that we must leave at once, your highness," he said, bowing to Calla before leaving. "Please come down to the ship."

"At once, Sir Tuxford," replied Calla as she made her way down to the royal sailing vessel with Sunni trotting behind her. With the thoughts of potiential death still fresh in her mind, Calla joined her father and the journey to Elsinore and the Kingdom of Denmark, was about to begin..


	3. Arriving in Denmark

Chapter 3

"Arriving in Denmark"

For one whole day and night, the Dunwynian royal ship and the Gummi ship trekked farther and farther across the northern seas of Europe towards the kingdom of Denmark. Aboard the Gummi ship, however, the Glen Gummies were wondering just exactly who these Gummi Bears of Elsinore really were. As night fell, Zummi called four of the six Gummies aboard down below to Zummi's quarters, where would give them their answers.

"Well, Zummi," remarked Grammi, the oldest female of the Glen Gummies. "Perhaps maybe now we can find out just exactly who these Danish Gummi Bears are. How come they never made themselves known until now? Did they have a Gummiscope or something?"

"Highly unlikely," said Gruffi, the de facto leader of the group. "No doubt in my mind that whoever caused them to disappear was, how should I say it? Nothing more than a treacherous human. Perhaps worse than Igthorn himself."

"There can't be any humans out there who were worse than Igthorn, wouldn't there?" added Cubbi, the youngest member of the Glen Gummies.

Zummi opened the Great Book of Gummi and pulled out the note that he had been keeping inside the book since they left the shores of England.

"Apparently, there are humans worse than Igthorn, Cubbi," sighed Zummi. "This note says that the Gummies of Elsinore are planning some sangerous…er, dangerous. I've been studying this note and they have murderous intentions."

"As if there hasn't been enough bloodshed already," grumbled Gruffi, thinking back to their final battle against Duke Igthorn, Lady Bane and all their enemies. "Trust me, I could have enough bloodshed to last me a life time. Why can't all Gummies live the Gummi way of life?"

"If only that were true, Gruffi," remarked Zummi. "But, it isn't. We haven't met any evil Gummi Bears yet, and somehow, these Gummi Bears must understand that not all humans are evil."

Turning back to the Great Book of Gummi, Zummi flipped through the pages to search for any signs of the Gummi Bears who had sent him the note. Alas, no matter how hard he tried, the Gummi wizard couldn't find anything.

"Then, there is a possibility that these Gummies broke away from one of the Gummi kingdoms," guessed Cubbi. "Weren't there only three major Gummi cities along with Ursalia?"

"You are right, Cubbi," said Zummi. "But there could be something about our culture that we don't yet know about. Whoever these Gummies are must have either left the Gummi cities long ago and never returned or they decided to live in seclusion. These are all questions that we must find out in the short time that we have."

Just as Zummi could continue the meeting, the sounds of a high voice were heard.

"GHOST OFF THE STARBOARD BOW!" called the voice.

"Oh, great," groaned Gruffi as he left to go up on the deck with the rest of the Gummies following close behind. "What is that looney artist up to now?"

"GHOST OFF THE STARBOARD BOW!" called another voice, a fat blue bear at the helm of the boat. "GHOST OFF THE…"

"WE GET IT, TUMMI!" shouted Gruffi in Tummi's face.

"Just thought you want to know," said the oldest cub, grimacing slightly much to Gruffi's annoyance.

At that moment, the six Gummies on board looked up to the sky and saw the ghost clad in golden armor floating right above them. The figure caused Cubbi to be scared slightly, but the wannabe Gummi knight couldn't let the fears get the better of him.

"Oh, my stars," gasped Zummi, taking his hat off in shock and awe. "He may be threatening, but he looks…respectable. I'd try and talk to him, but he is a spirit and cannot see nor hear us."

The figure continued to stare down at the Gummi ship for a few more moments before fading away. Shortly after he left however, the fog began to close on the two ships.

"Where did he go?" asked Cubbi.

"I don't know, Cubbi," answered Gruffi. "But, we need to try and get through this fog before we end up crashing into something unexpected."

Acting on those words, the Glen Gummies got to work, working on trying to stay on course towards the Danish coastline.

…

Meanwhile, on the royal sailing vessel, Calla and Sunni were fast asleep in Calla's cabin when they were awakened by the sounds of commotion up on deck.

"What's going on up there?" muttered Sunni, still in a sort of a slumber. "Are we near Denmark?"

"I don't know, Sunni," said Calla, climbing out of her bed and donning her pink robe. "But, I am going to check it out. Wait here."

Leaving her friend alone in her quarters, Calla climbed up onto the deck and saw her father and the rest of their crew looking up at the ghost, now appearing in front of them.

"Amazing!" gasped Calla, who was now completely spellbound along with the rest of those on board. "He looks even more royal than myself or my father."

As Calla inched closer towards the group, they could all here the sounds of whispers, loud whispers coming from the ghost itself.

"I am thy friend's spirit," whispered the ghost, talking directly to King Gregor himself. "Doomed for a certain term to walk the night. And for the day confined to fast in fires, till the foul crimes done in my days of nature are burnt and purged away. But that I am forbid to tell the secrets of my prison house, I could a tale unfold whose lightest word. Would harrow up thy soul, freeze thy young blood, Make thy two eyes, like stars, start from their spheres, thy knotted and combinèd locks to part and each particular hair to stand on end, like quills upon the fearful porpentine. But this eternal blazon must not be To ears of flesh and blood."

Hearing the sounds and pleas of his childhood friend, Gregor took a deep gulp and did a sign of the cross.

"List, list, O, list!" he cried out. If thou didst ever thy dear friend love…"

"God help us all!" whispered Gregor.

"Revenge his foul and most unnatural murder," continued the ghost as Gregor's eyes widened in shock. Murder most foul, as in the best it is. But this most foul, strange and unnatural. Now, thy dear friend Gregor, hear me. 'Tis given out that, sleeping in my orchard, A serpent stung me. So the whole ear of Denmark is by a forgèd process of my death and rankly abused. But know, thou noble friend, the serpent that did sting thy friend's life now wears his crown."

"Who? Who wears your crown?" called Gregor in loud voice. "Tell me, my friend! Who wears your crown?"

"Ay, that incestuous, that adulterate beast, with witchcraft of his wit, with traitorous gifts—O wicked wit and gifts, that have the power so to seduce!—won to his shameful lust the will of my most seeming-virtuous queen," answered the ghost as he started to disappear into the fog. "Adieu, adieu, adieu. Remember me."

"No!" called Gregor. "Wait! Come back!"

But, the ghost didn't respond and Gregor was left alone. However, no sooner did the ghost disappear did the fog start to disappear as well. The fog then revealed a tall castle with its flag at half staff.

"There it is," whispered Gregor as Calla came forward to her father's side. "The kingdom of Elsinore."

"Amazing," gasped Zummi as he and the rest of the Glens watched on the Gummi ship. "This is it, our greatest adventure since Igthorn's final defeat is about to begin."


	4. Calla meets Hamlet

Chapter 4

"Calla Meets Hamlet"

The encounter with the armored ghost of King Hamlet caused everyone who witnessed it to have a sense of fear of what was to be expected. King Gregor was baffled, confused over how the ghost had approached him, trying to gain an understanding of the situation. In fact, the more he tried to get an understanding, the more confused he had gotten. However, both Sunni and Calla had far more important matters to think.

"Calla, what about this ghost?" Sunni asked as Calla wrapping a black cloak around her neck that was meant to protect her body from the cold. "He must have been trying to warn you to turn back."

"It wasn't just any ghost, Sunni," replied Calla. "It was the ghost of the Danish king trying to warn us about what was happening, something about the king's brother taking his crown."

"Sounds like something Igthorn would do," remarked Sunni, only to be met with a stern glare from Calla. "Sorry about that. It was in poor taste. But, we both know this very well, Calla. I mean, you were a target of Igthorn's many times, you know."

"But, Igthorn wouldn't want me and my father dead," said Calla. "All he wanted was my father's crown and kingdom. He would stop at nothing to achieve his goals, Sunni. But, what has happened here is something that even put Duke Igthorn to shame."

Sunni nodded in response to her human friends' statement. Soon, the royal sailing vessel arrived at the docks of Elsinore castle and the delegation from Dunwyn got off the boat. However, almost immediately, King Gregor noticed something was off.

"That's odd," he wondered, looking out at the docks that were lacking a royal figure of Danish authority. "Why don't we have a delegation to welcome us? Where is Prince Hamlet or Queen Gertrude for that matter? Something very strange is going on here and I don't know what it is."

"It's probably too cold and late for anyone to be out," answered Calla, walking up to her father's side. "Maybe we should go forward and find someone to lead us to our quarters."

"Perhaps you may be right, Calla," said Gregor before turning over towards their servants. "To the castle!"

Heeding their king's call, the Dunwynian delegation made their way towards the castle as the fog and cold winds continued to bear down on them.

…

Meanwhile, inside Elsinore Castle, a celebration was nearing its end and the only ones remaining were Gertrude the Queen of Denmark, Claudius, the newly crowned King of Denmark who was the previous king's brother, and the young prince of Demark himself, Prince Hamlet, whose heart was eaten up with grief for his dead father.

"My dear Hamlet, stop wearing these black clothes and be friendly to the king," chuckled Gertrude causing Hamlet to back away from the window he had been standing at bowing down at his mother and uncle. "You can't spend your whole life with your eyes to the ground remembering your noble father. It happens all the time, what lives must die eventually, passing to eternity."

"Ay, mother, it is common," replied Hamlet.

"If it be, why does it seem so particular to you?" asked Gertrude, letting out a smile that was to Hamlet, a sign that she was in denial about her current situation.

""Seem," mother? No, it is. I don't know what you mean by 'seem,' answered Hamlet. "Neither my black clothes, my dear mother, nor my heavy sighs, nor my weeping, nor my downcast eyes, nor any other display of grief can show what I really feel. It's true that all these things 'seem' like grief, since a person could use them to fake grief if he wanted to. But I've got more real grief inside me that you could ever see on the surface. These clothes are just a hint of it."

Gertrude merely chuckled at her son's remark and turned her attention over to the new king, who merely let out a small chuckle.

"Hamlet, you are so sweet and such a good son to mourn your father like this," he said with a very uncaring smile on his face. "But you have to remember, that your father lost his father, who lost his father before him, and every time, each son has had to mourn his father for a certain period. But overdoing it is just stubborn. It's not manly. It's not what God wants, and it betrays a vulnerable heart and an ignorant and weak mind. Since we know that everyone must die sooner or later, why should we take it to heart? You're committing a crime against heaven, against the dead, and against nature. And it's irrational, since the truth is that all fathers must die. Please give up this useless mourning of yours and start thinking of me as your new father."

This to the young Danish prince was just nothing than a total sign of disrespect that was shown to him by this newly minted and uncaring king.

"Because everyone knows that you are the man closest to this throne," continued Claudius, kissing Gertrude's hand. And I love you just as much as any father loves his son. I'm asking you now to stay here in my company as the number-one member of my court, my nephew and now my son too."

Hamlet silently gave into his uncle's commands. Yes, he was the prince, but was not wearing the crown, his uncle was.

"That's the right answer, it shows your love," chuckled Claudius. "My dear wife, come away with me, for our drinking will be echoed in the heavens."

Hamlet watched in disbelief as his uncle carried his newly married wife away from the banquet table. Before she left, Gertrude turned to her son and gave him a smile, a smile that was trying to force him to happy.

"Oh God, must I have to remember this night?" he moaned, as he watched them walk away from view. "She would hang on to him, and the more she was with him the more she wanted to be with him; she couldn't get enough of him. Yet even so, within a fortnight of my father's death, even before she had broken in the shoes she wore to his funeral, crying like crazy—even an animal would have mourned its mate longer than she did! Less than a month after my father's death, even before the tears on her cheeks had dried, she remarried. Oh, so quick to jump into a bed of incest! Of all things, married with my uncle!"

…

Just then, Hamlet turned around and perked up quickly when he saw the Dunwynian delegation standing right behind him, having just come in from the bitter cold.

"Princess Calla! King Gregor!" he said, walking over to them to welcome them. "Or do I forget myself? But, what is your affair in Elsinore?"

"We came to see your father's funeral, Prince Hamlet," said Calla. "My father was friends with your father."

"I think it was to see my mother's wedding to my uncle," remarked Hamlet, showing off to them the food that remained on the table. "The funeral baked meats did coldly furnish forth the marriage tables."

Without anyone watching, Sunni went over to the table and not caring if she had been spotted, took a keen inspection on the food itself, having been amazed by what was in front of her.

"Tummi would have had a field day with all of this," she gasped.

"Who is that?" asked Hamlet.

"That is a Gummi Bear and my best friend, Sunni Gummi," chuckled Calla. "She has accompanied us to Elsinore. They aren't fairy tales like you had always been told about."

Astounded by what he was seeing, Hamlet walked over and looked down at Sunni. Sunni didn't know whether to run or remain where she was. But, they had been exposed to other humans before, so this wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Indeed," remarked Hamlet, bending down to Sunni's level. "So, we finally meet at last, fair Gummi. I've heard many stories about you."

"So, you have," chuckled Sunni, nervously. "There are seven of us, but there is also a Gummi warren here in Elsinore."

"Is there now?" remarked Hamlet again. "Where is it?"

"I don't know, but they are planning something, something that involves revenge," replied Sunni, only to be met with a small laugh from the young Danish prince. To him, this was probably nothing more than another of the many fairy tales that he had heard so much about.

Then, he suddenly stopped being merry and went over to the window where he had been during the funeral celebration.

"My father," he cried, looking out the window. "I think I see my father."

"We saw him tonight," said Calla, hastily going over towards the Danish Prince. "The king, your father!"

"The king my father?!" cried Hamlet in excitement, then contemplated what was in front of him while turning away from the Dunwynian delegation briefly. "I will watch tonight."

"Prince Hamlet, wait!" called Calla as she and Sunni quickly left, leaving Gregor and the rest of the delegation alone in the banquet hall, wondering what to do next.


	5. The Gummies of Denmark

Chapter 5

"The Gummies of Denmark"

While Calla and Sunni were meeting with Prince Hamlet along with the rest of the delegation, the rest of the Glen Gummies got off their ship and were now trying to find their way to the city where the Gummies of Denmark were believed to reside. The fog was remaining, but was starting to now lift.

"Now, where is that Gummi city that is supposed to be here?" asked Gruffi, looking down at a map. "If they wanted to be secretive, they could have told us before they decided to disappear."

"We can't help that, Gruffi," cautioned Zummi. "Even if they told us they were hiding themselves, it would still be impossible."

"Either way," remarked Grammi, trying to cover herself with the shawl that was wrapped around. "We'd better find it soon before we all freeze to death. Perhaps we should start with this trail."

The eldest female of the group pointed down to a wooden trail that led into a wooded area.

"Wiseacre," muttered Gruffi, giving Grammi a dirty look.

So, the Glen Gummies followed the trail, trying to combat with the cold winds that Denmark was known for. For a while, it seemed as if they were not going to be affected in anyway. That was, until they came up to tall fence.

"Should we go in?" asked Cubbi, slightly nervous. "It could be a trap of some sorts."

"We've faced danger before, Cubster," laughed Gusto, nudging the youngest of the Glen Gummies in his shoulder. "So, this shouldn't be out of the ordinary. Hey! You up there! Anybody home?"

"Gusto, you idiot!" snapped Gruffi in a hushed voice. "What's the matter with you? Do you want us to be…?"

But before Gruffi could say another word, the tall doors opened and the Glens entered the area. However, they were all extremely cautious at anything that might come their way. Entering the fence, the Gummies were amazed to discover an entire city had surrounded them. All of the buildings were shuttered with wooden shutters and there was nothing to be out on the streets.

"Hello!" called Gruffi, loudly. "Is there anyone here? We are the Gummi Bears from Gummi Glen and we..."

Suddenly, before Gruffi could say another word, the Glens found themselves in a net that came up from under the ground, ensnaring them up in the air as they hung from a large crane attached to one of the buildings.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Grammi, crossily as they all struggled in the net. "Who in the name of the Great Gummies would do such a thing?"

"The Gummies who wish to keep their home secret from the humans!" cried a voice and a Gummi Bear in middle age came out with about 12 other Gummi Bears, all of whom were clad in clothes similar to the Glens. "Who are you and where do you come from?"

"We're the Gummies from Gummi Glen!" answered Zummi. "We were the ones who had received your message asking for assistance!"

The lead Gummi who was purple like Zummi emerged towards the net and looked carefully at Zummi. Taking his sword, the lead gummi lightly pointed his weapon at Zummi and then did the same to the rest of the Gummies.

"So, you are really Gummi Bears?" he asked.

"Of course, we are!" snapped Gruffi, his voice raised. "How else do you think we were something other than Gummi Bears? Do you think we were humans dressed as Gummi Bears?"

"Well, are you?" asked another Gummi Bear, who was green and around Sunni's age. "Or do we have to pull off your masks to confirm that you are not humans?"

"Do that, pee wee, and you will wish you never said that," hissed Gruffi. "We are Gummi Bears and we are not wearing masks and we would like to come down now!"

The Gummies of the city were still unconvinced at this and continued standing there with their swords drawn.

"Aw, come on, guys!" pleaded Gusto. "We really do mean you no harm at all! If you let us down, I can share with you some of my artwork!"

"I don't think that these guys are big into artwork," whispered Cubbi.

"Look, I understand you are very crotective of this pity," protested Zummi. "Er, protective of this city. We really did receive your message and we want to help in any way. I am Zummi Gummi and I am a Gummi wizard!"

"An amateur wizard," muttered Gruffi under his breath.

"A gummi wizard," chuckled the leader. "Perhaps we can work together on destroying the humans once and for all. Release them!"

Doing as their leader had told them, the rest of the Gummies cut down the net and released the Glens sending them down onto the hard ground below. Hearing the goal of these particular Gummies had caused the Glens to become very shocked and concerned.

"Now, why would you want to destroy humans?" cried Zummi. "We happen to be friends with them and one of them is a human queen of us!"

"Is that so, Gummi wizard?" laughed the lead Gummi. "Well, you clearly have a lot to learn when it comes to being friends with humans. Humans are evil and must be destroyed, not after what the war did to us?"

"What war?" asked Cubbi.

"The war between the humans of Denmark and the humans of Norway," answered another Gummi bear, a female around Cubbi's age. "Many of our fellow bears were sought out and impressed into fighting in the war. The humans demanded our secrets, they destroyed our homes and we were given no mercy."

This to the Glens brought back horrendous memories of when Igthorn had disappeared for a year and then returned with a termite that set in forth a chain of events that brought the Glens to this point in time.

"We understand how you feel," said Zummi, walking over to touch the lead Gummi on his shoulder, only for him to be roughly brushed off. "But, we've witnessed and lived through such atrocities to understand that there is more to fighting in order to solve problems. Is there any particular humans in question that you want to destroy?"

The lead Gummi sighed heavily and the Glens could tell that he was pained and if he was pained, then the entire group was pained.

"A human who was once a knight from the human kingdom of Elsinore," sighed the lead Gummi. "We've heard that he was the brother of the human king of Denmark that led the charge against Norway. We need these humans to suffer and if we are successful, then all humans will suffer our wrath."

The Glens just stood there in silence and disbelief as they were trying to figure out more about these particular Gummies and why they were so hell-bent on wiping out all humans.

…

Meanwhile, Calla and Sunni joined Prince Hamlet and the two knights on one of Castle Elsinore's towers, awaiting the appearance of the ghost of the young Danish prince's dead father…


	6. Hamlet Meets His Father's Ghost

Chapter 6

"Hamlet Meets His Father's Ghost"

"Hamlet, wait!" Calla called as she and Sunni tried to keep up with the young Danish prince, whose adrenaline was through the roof. All that Hamlet could think of was seeing his father again, whether it was either in flesh or in spirit as he was right now. "Wait! It might be a trap to kill you!"

But, Hamlet didn't listen and they stood on top of a tower overlooking the North Sea. The fog was now beginning to lift and the clear night sky was beginning to retake the horizon.

"Hamlet, what is wrong with you?" gasped Calla, struggling to catch her breath.

"What is wrong with me, wench?" remarked Hamlet. "I find nothing wrong with me and such. I wish to see my father and I will see my father!"

"As Queen consort of the Gummi Bears and Princess of Dunwyn," Calla huffed. "I think that…"

Suddenly, Calla was interrupted when a strong gust of wind befell them. Before they could realize what was happening, the ghostly figure clad in golden armor stood above the two royal children. Hamlet's eyes widened in shock as the figure came down from the sky and landed in front of him, the sound of his armor clanking as he landed.

"Angels and Ministers of grace, defend us," whispered Calla as she and Sunni backed away nervously.

"Hear me, my son," said the ghost. "For the hour has almost come when I have to return to the horrible flames of purgatory."

"My poor father," cried Hamlet.

"I ask you not to pity me, my son," remarked the ghost. "I want you to just listen carefully to what I have to tell you. For you see, you must be ready for revenge. I ask you to wait and listen to what you have to say."

Hamlet continued to stand in that spot and listened intently to what this ghost of his dead father had to say.

"My son, I'm the ghost of your father," explained the ghost. "Doomed for a certain period of time to walk the earth at night, while during the day I'm trapped in the fires of purgatory until I've done penance for my past sins. If I weren't forbidden to tell you the secrets of Purgatory."

"Purgatory? What is that?" whimpered Sunni, however Calla silenced her, also eager to hear what the ghost had to say.

"According to Catholic doctrine," continued the ghost, his voice growing more and more passionate. "Purgatory is a place where souls go to be punished for their sins before going to heaven. Ah, purgatory, I could tell you stories that would slice through your soul, freeze your blood, make your eyes jump out of their sockets, and your hair stand on end like porcupine quills. But mortals like you aren't allowed to hear this description of the afterlife. Listen, listen! If you ever loved your poor dear father…"

Hamlet felt his voice fill up with pain and anger at the same time. There was no doubt in his mind that a part of him wanted to die and be with his father again.

"Oh, God!" he cried.

"Then, you must take revenge for my horrible murder," he ordered. "That crime against nature. His most horrible murder. Murder's always horrible, but this one was especially horrible, weird, and unnatural."

…

Then, the ghost began to walk past Hamlet and then Sunni and Calla. Spellbound, Hamlet followed the ghost down the stairs of the tower and towards a bridge that connected the tower to another tower. Stopping, the ghost pointed towards the room where Claudius and Gertrude slept in.

"Why do you bring me here?" asked Hamlet. "Hurry and tell me about it, so I can take revenge right away, faster than a person falls in love."

"I'm glad you're eager," answered the ghost. "You'd have to be as lazy as a weed on the shores of Lethe. Lethe was a river in the underworld of classical Greek mythology, whose waters induced forgetfulness. Now you must listen, Hamlet. Everyone was told that a poisonous snake bit me when I was sleeping in the orchard. But in fact, that's a lie that's fooled everyone in Denmark. You should know, my noble son, the real snake that stung your father is now wearing his crown."

Hamlet then looked towards the room again and saw his uncle, the new King, with his mother, the Queen.

"I knew it!" he whispered in a disgusted tone. "My uncle?"

"Yes, that incestuous, that adulterous beast," hissed the ghost. "With his clever words and fancy gifts, he seduced my seemingly virtuous queen, persuading her to give in to his lust. They were evil words and gifts to seduce her like that! Oh, Hamlet, how far she fell! She went from me, who loved her with the dignity and devotion that suits a legitimate marriage, to a wretch whose natural gifts were poor compared to mine. But just as you can't corrupt a truly virtuous person no matter how you try, the opposite is also true: a lustful person like her can satisfy herself in a heavenly union and then move on to garbage."

As the ghost spoke, Hamlet touched the handle of the small dagger he kept in his pocket and began to imagine himself sticking this dagger into his pathetic excuse of an uncle's heart.

"But wait, I think I smell the morning air," cried the ghost as the first signs of morning were beginning to show. "So let me be brief here. Your uncle and my brother snuck up to me while I was sleeping in the orchard, as I always used to do in the afternoon, and poured a vial of henbane poison into my ear—that poison that moves like quicksilver through the veins and curdles the blood, which is just what it did to me. I broke out in a scaly rash that covered my smooth body with a revolting crust. And that's how my brother robbed me of my life, my crown, and my queen all at once. He cut me off in the middle of a sinful life."

The ghost then began to lift back up into the air as Hamlet watched, his mind filled with rage and anger upon hearing what had just been said to him.

"I had no chance to repent my sins or receive last rites," finished the ghost. "Oh, it's horrible, horrible, so horrible! If you are human, don't stand for it. Don't let the Danish king's bed be a nest of incest. But however you go about your revenge, don't corrupt your mind or do any harm to your mother. Leave her to God and her own guilt. Now, adieu. The glowworm's light is beginning to fade, so morning is near. Farewell, adieu, adieu. Remember me."

Hamlet watched as the remenants of his father's ghost disappeared with the rest of the night. A few moments later, Sunni and Calla came to him and stood in the doorway, just admiring the fury that Hamlet was showing in front of them.

"Prince Hamlet, what happened?" asked Calla, but Hamlet was too wound up to even take notice.

"Ah, all you up in heaven! And earth!" Hamlet cried out into the morning sky. "What else? Shall I include hell as well? Damn it! Keep beating, my heart, and muscles, don't grow old yet—keep me standing. Remember you! Yes, you poor ghost, as long as I have any power of memory in this distracted head. Remember you! Yes, I'll wipe my mind clean of all trivial facts and memories and preserve only your commandment there. Yes, by God! Oh, you evil woman! Oh, you villain, villain, you damned, smiling villain!"

In his rage, Hamlet locked his sights on his uncle and his mother, growling menacingly liked a rabid wolf.

"Where's my notebook?" he said, feeling his pockets for any sign of his notebook. "It's a good idea for me to write down that one can smile and smile, and be a villain. At least it's possible in Denmark."

Writing down in his notebook, Hamlet took note of his ultimate goal: to rid himself and his kingdom of his adulterous uncle once and for all.

"So, uncle, there you are," he thought to himself. "Now it's time to deal with the vow I made to my father."

Leaving Sunni and Calla behind, Hamlet made his way down to the castle courtyard to start preparing for his plan of ultimate revenge. However, Sunni and Calla both could only wonder how far Hamlet's actions could go and what consequences that they might possess.

"Oh, Hamlet," Calla said to herself. "Must you let your rage get the better of you? I have not been here long and even now, I feel of this as a sign of bad things to come."


	7. Laertes and Ophelia

Chapter 7

"Ophelia and Laertes"

The encounter between Hamlet and his dead father's ghost had indeed left a concern on the minds of both Sunni and Calla. When they returned to Calla's guestroom that night, both human and Gummi Bear were only thinking of what was to come and what the outcome was going to be.

"Calla, do you think that what the ghost said," asked Sunni as she laid down on the side of Calla's bed. "Could it be true that Hamlet's uncle killed the king?"

"Its very likely, Sunni," answered Called as she went behind a screen to change into her pink nightgown. "I still can't get the thought of seeing the ghost out of my mind. Come to think of it, you know who he reminds me of?"

"Who?" wondered Sunni.

"Duke Igthorn," replied Calla, emerging from the screen wearing her pink nightgown. "You know very well as much as I the lengths he would go to get the throne of Dunwyn. Perhaps seeing what Claudius is doing is just like reliving the nightmare of Igthorn's greatest triumph."

Sunni knew that her best friend had a point. Even though they had only been in Elsinore for a short period of time, there was already that sense that Claudius was picking up where Igthorn left off.

"What do you think we can do about it?" sighed Sunni as she walked behind the screen to change into her own dark green nightgown. "Perhaps we might be seeing things because we are so tired from our trip."

"Well, the one thing we can do, Sunni," yawned Calla, climbing into her bed. "Is that we can only hope that the rest of the Gummies can find out what is going on. I may be a human Queen of the Gummi Bears, but I am not a miracle worker."

Exhausted, Calla went to sleep quickly as Sunni climbed into the bed.

…

So, while the two friends slept along with the Dunwynian delegation, Prince Hamlet was still wide awake. He couldn't sleep and seeing his father's ghost telling him that he was murdered caused Hamlet's blood to flow ice cold through his veins.

"My father's ghost—armed!" he cried, pacing back and forth across the lobby. "Something's wrong and I suspect some foul play. I wish the next night were here already! Until then, I have to remain calm. Bad deeds will be revealed, no matter how people try to hide them."

Meanwhile, just down the hall from the lobby, a brother and sister stood by a window overlooking the clear blue sky and the clear blue waters of the North Sea.

"Well, my belongings are on the ship already," sighed the brother, looking at his younger sister. "And, Ophelia, my dear sister, as long as the winds are blowing and ships are sailing, let me hear from you…please write."

"Do you doubt that I will, Laertes?" asked Ophelia, her hazel colored eyes looking up at her brother.

"No," answered Laertes. "But, for Hamlet and the trifling of his favor, you must hold it a fashion as a toy in blood. Just consider it a big flirtation, the temporary phase of a hot-blooded youth. It won't last. It's sweet, but his affection will fade after a minute. No more."

"No more but so?" asked Ophelia.

"Try to think of it like that, anyway," explained Laertes, putting his hands on his sister's shoulders. "When a youth grows into a man, he doesn't just get bigger in his body—his responsibilities grow too. He may love you now, and may have only the best intentions, but you have to be on your guard."

Ophelia took in what her brother was saying and realized just very well that Hamlet, even though she wanted to love him, was not for her at all.

"Remember that he belongs to the royal family," continued Laertes. And his intentions don't matter that much—he's a slave to his family obligations. He can't simply make personal choices for himself the way common people can, since the whole country depends on what he does. His choice has to agree with what the nation wants."

Walking away from the window, Ophelia looked down at the crazed Prince of Denmark as he continued to pace around back and forth while deep in thought.

"I'll keep your words of wisdom close to my heart," sighed Ophelia, walking back towards her brother. "But please don't be like a bad priest who fails to practice what he preaches, showing me the steep and narrow way to heaven while you frolic on the primrose path of sin."

"Don't worry, I won't," smiled Laertes as he hugged Ophelia. At that moment, an old man clad in black robes and holding a brown staff with a round gold orb on top entered the room.

"Yet here, Laertes?" he flustered, walking over towards the two siblings. "Aboard, aboard, for shame! The wind sits in the shoulder of your sail and you are stayed for. There, my blessing with thee."

Doing a sign of the cross, the old man had a few more words of wisdom for the young man.

"And just try to remember a few rules of life," he said. "Don't say what you're thinking, and don't be too quick to act on what you think. Be friendly to people but don't overdo it. Once you've tested out your friends and found them trustworthy, hold onto them. But don't waste your time shaking hands with every new guy you meet. Don't be quick to pick a fight, but once you're in one, hold your own. Listen to many people, but talk to few. Hear everyone's opinion, but reserve your judgment. Spend all you can afford on clothes, but make sure they're quality, not flashy, since clothes make the man—which is doubly true in France."

Not wanting to hear his father's constant lectures, Laertes turned to leave for the doors, only to be stopped by his father when he banged his staff on the floor a few times.

"Now, wait, Laertes," he called. "Don't borrow money and don't lend it, since when you lend to a friend, you often lose the friendship as well as the money, and borrowing turns a person into a spendthrift. And, above all, be true to yourself. Then you won't be false to anybody else. Good-bye, son. I hope my blessing will help you absorb what I've said."

Rolling his eyes, Laertes turned and embraced his father once last time before making his way down the stairs towards a ship that was bound for King Jean Claude's kingdom in France.

"Farewell, Ophelia," Laertes called up to the window to his sister. "And remember well what I have said to you."

"Tis in my memory locked," Ophelia called back.

…

Later that day, Calla and Sunni both awakened and dressed, completely unaware of what was going on and joined King Claudius himself for a tour of the kingdom.

"Who is that?" wondered Calla as she saw the father of Laertes and Ophelia walking past her and Sunni.

"That is Polonius," explained the king. "My cautious old counselor and father of Ophelia and Laertes, who is bound for France. He is visiting…a good friend of yours, isn't he, Gregor?"

"You mean, King Jean Claude?" remarked King Gregor, causing Claudius to stop the tour and glare at King Gregor. "What business does he have with you?"

"Much," answered King Claudius. "For you see, we are trying to build an alliance against our mortal enemies in Norway and I hope you will do the same. England has always been one to outshine all the other kingdoms."

Gregor nervously nodded at this and turned towards Calla and Sunni.

"He makes me nervous," whispered Gregor. "I don't know why he does, but he does."

"Us too, father," replied Calla. "Us too and I don't like the sound of it at all. I wonder how the rest of the Glens are doing."

They would all find out soon enough…


	8. Brother of Blastus

Chapter 8

"Brother of Blastus"

For the rest of the day, the Gummies of Gummi Glen went about getting used to their surroundings. For some, this was a cold slap of reality and it brought back memories of when Duke Igthorn used the termite to destroy their home. Many of the buildings in this city were still destroyed and some were far too dangerous to even explore.

"I apologize for the lack of accommodations," said the leader to Zummi as the purple Glen followed the leader into his quarters. "We can only do so much with a destroyed home, let alone a destroyed city. Once we destroy the humans once and for all, we can restore everything that was once lost."

"Well, I thank you for your hospitality," replied Zummi. "However there is something I have been meaning to ask you. You know that we happen to be friends with humans and the King of Dunwyn knows who we are?"

The leader gave Zummi a hard stare and walked over to him.

"How does he know you?" he asked crossly. "And what has he done to ruin your way of life?"

"R—R-Ruin?" stammered Zummi, being pushed back slightly by the leader's intimidation, although he was slightly insulted. "He ridn't duin, er, didn't ruin our way of life. We were friends with his daughter, the Princess of Dunwyn and his page. In fact, the Page's grandfather had encountered our kind long ago and he befriended our race."

"A likely story, Wizard," the leader flounced as he walked over to his desk and began to write on a scroll of paper. "You must have been corrupted to believe such idiotic nonsense."

"But, it's true!" protested Zummi. "We were never corrupted, my friend! And from what I hear, you are so consumed by guilt and anger that you fail to see that there are good humans in the world! All you are seeing is the bad!"

Before Zummi could say another word, he was suddenly stopped when he noticed a picture on the leader's desk.

"What are you looking at?" asked the leader, sharply as Zummi picked up the picture and examined it.

"I know this bear," answered Zummi, quietly. "It's Captain Blastus, the Gummi who died in the Battle of Ursalia. How do you know him?"

The leader walked away from Zummi and lowered his head, sighing heavily, much to Zummi's confusion. The purple Glen Gummi began to notice that there was a sense of sorrow in the leader's personality, almost as if he knew Blastus personally.

"He is my brother," he sighed, growling as he punched a hole in the wall. "I can't believe he is dead, fellow Gummi. How did he die?"

"He was shot," explained Zummi. "And in turn, he killed our most feared enemy, Duke Igthorn. As a matter of fact, what is your name?"

"My name is Ahab," said the leader. "Ahab Gummi, leader of the Gummies of Denmark. And who may I ask is your name?"

"I am Zummi Gummi, one of the elders of Gummi Glen," replied Zummi. "And having experienced the wrath of evil humans myself, I can say that there are better ways to deal with situations like this. We want to thettle sis, er, settle this, without any bloodshed at all."

Ahab listened to what Zummi had to say, although, deep down, he was very reluctant to accept any help from any Gummi Bears who were friends with humans.

"It's too late for that now, Zummi Gummi," sighed Ahab. "The humans have crossed the line for the last time and you know it! You'd best join this war because if you don't, I can assure you that the casualty list will be long enough than it already is."

Ahab then motioned for Zummi to leave him alone and Zummi complied, although he felt that Ahab was consumed with so much guilt that he was unable to tell the difference between right and wrong. Returning to his quarters, Zummi took off his hat and cape and walked over to the Great Book of Gummi.

"I hope you can give me some answers about these Gummi Bears," Zummi said to the book. Placing his medallion on the cover, Zummi opened it and began to search for any answers for how to solve this possible conflict before it got out of hand.

Painstakingly searching for answers, Zummi eventually came to a section of the book that had not been revealed until now.

"According to the Great Book," he said to himself, reading to what was in front of him. "The Gummies of Denmark used to be friends with humans to the point that they wouldn't live without each other. However, when the humans of Denmark declared war on the humans of Norway around 500 years ago, the king of Denmark wanted the Gummies to help fight his war and the Gummies refused, vowing to not be involved in any non-Gummi Conflict. To enforce this, the Gummi wizards of the group cast a spell that invoked an invisible forcefield to cut the Gummi city off from the Danish king."

Zummi's eyes widened with surprise at what he had found. These Gummi Bears were like the Glens, but they turned their backs on the humans when they needed them most.

"Something tells me that there is more than meets the eye," said Zummi. "The wounds are much more deeper than they already are. And we need to heal them. These Gummies need to see that there are humans who are good in the world. If only I could find a way to make them see sense."

…

Meanwhile, back in Elsinore the next morning, Polonius was trying to get through to Ophelia about what Laertes had told her the day before he left for France.

"What did he tell you, Ophelia?" he asked as he and his daughter had their breakfast.

"Something about Hamlet," answered Ophelia, not wanting her father to get in on her business and personal matters.

"A good thing he did, by God," remarked Polonius. "I've heard that Hamlet's been spending a lot of time alone with you recently, and you've made yourself quite available to him. If things are the way people tell me they are—and they're only telling me this to warn me—then I have to say, you're not conducting yourself with the self-restraint a daughter of mine should show. What's going on between you two? Give me up the truth."

"He offered me a lot of affection lately," replied Ophelia, quietly. "That's all he was doing."

Polonius chuckled to himself as he found this somewhat amusing. He was Ophelia's father after all and was determined to protect her at all costs.

"Affection!" he chuckled. "Pooh, you speak like a green girl, unsifted in such perilous circumstances. Do you believe his 'tenders,' as you call them?"

Rising to her feet, Ophelia left the table and was determined to keep her matters to herself.

"I don't know what to believe, father," she cried, as Polonius stopped her from leaving by placing his hand on the door handle.

"Then I'll tell you," he explained sternly while looking at Ophelia in the eyes with an equal stagnancy. "Believe that you are a foolish little baby for believing these "offers" are something real. Offer yourself more respect, or—not to beat this word to death—you'll offer me the chance to be a laughing-stock."

"But, father, he's always talked about love in an honorable fashion," protested Ophelia. "And he's made the holiest vows to me, to back up what he says."

However, the king's cautious old advisor was not convinced.

"These vows are just traps for stupid birds," he barked. "I know when a man is on fire, he'll swear anything. But when a heart's on fire, it gives out more light than heat, and the fire will be out even before he's done making his promises. Don't mistake that for true love. From now on, spend a little less time with him and talk to him less. Make yourself a precious commodity. Remember that Hamlet is young and has a lot more freedom to fool around than you do. In short, Ophelia, don't believe his love vows, since they're like flashy pimps who wear nice clothes to lead a woman into filthy acts. To put it plainly, don't waste your time with Hamlet. Do as I say. Now come along!"

"I'll do as you say, father," said Ophelia, sadly and she followed her father back to the table to finish their breakfast. Still, Ophelia had her feelings for Hamlet and little did she know that her affections towards the Danish prince would have severe consequences…


	9. Sunni Meets Ophelia

Chapter 9

"Sunni meets Ophelia"

Ophelia was very much a woman who clearly didn't like being told what to do. It was evident that she clearly loved Hamlet and would do just about anything to be his wife. However, the recent conversation with her father, Polonius, had made her think of the dangers that Hamlet made. While walking through the gardens, she heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Hello?" she called, her voice filled with fright. "Who's there? Come out, I say!"

Ophelia heard the rustling stop, then proceeded to continue her walk through the royal gardens.

"It's probably nothing," she whispered. "My father is possibly right about Hamlet. I do speak like a green girl and I don't even know it. And yet, somehow, I want to be with Hamlet."

Suddenly, she heard the sounds of rustling again and for a brief moment, Ophelia froze and worried about what was possibly coming towards her. The leaves of the bushes opened and emerging was Sunni, who had been hiding in the bushes.

"Who are you?" gasped Ophelia, jumping back. "Are you a Gummi Bear? And if you are, are you a fairy tale?"

"I am a Gummi Bear and we are no longer a fairy tale," answered Sunni, walking towards Ophelia. "At least, not to most humans. Not everyone believes we exist, so we have to keep our identity a secret. My name is Sunni and I am Princess Calla's friend."

Ophelia didn't quite know what to make of this, but played along with the idea of Gummi Bears existing before her eyes.

"I am delighted to meet you, fair creature," remarked Ophelia. "All this time, I thought that the Gummi Bears were a fairy tale and nothing more. Where is Princess Calla?"

"At a lunch with the royal delegation," replied Sunni as she and Ophelia began walking together in the gardens. "In fact, both she and King Gregor feel as if there is something fishy in terms of killing the previous king. This may sound silly, but we have reason to believe that King Claudius is responsible."

"Is that so?" asked Ophelia. "Well, that's little of no concern to me, fair creature. All I care about is winning the heart of the fair Hamlet, regardless of what my father and brother say of it."

Sunni couldn't help but feel a little bit concerned and bewildered by this statement. The young pre-teen of the Glens was somewhat surprised that Ophelia wasn't focused on the internal conflict that was developing between the Gummies of Denmark and the kingdom of Elsinore.

"I don't mean to butt in on your situation," said Sunni. "But, Hamlet isn't quite what you make him out to be. He's dealing with demons that are far beyond anything you can imagine and I am not saying that because we both have something in common."

"That's not true, fair creature," countered Ophelia. "Hamlet loves me, but he is just afraid to admit it. I need to think of a way to get his attention, but I don't know what to do. Whatever you say to me fair creature about the fair Hamlet is not true."

…

Sunni had her reasons, but kept those reasons to herself rather than to fight with a human she had just met. Later that day, she returned to her quarters that she shared with Calla still trying to process Ophelia's true intentions. Calla, dressed in the blue and white gown she wore for special occasions including her first grand ball, also had her feelings about the situation.

"I know that I've met her for only a short time, Calla," said Sunni as Calla removed her gold tiara that sat on her head. "But, you know and I know that Hamlet isn't quite himself."

"Of course he isn't quite himself, Sunni," replied Calla, removing her white high heels. "In fact, during the luncheon, Hamlet was the topic of conversation. Queen Gertrude was also suspicious of the fact that Hamlet was behaving strangely."

"Did you say anything?" asked Sunni.

"No," answered Calla, walking behind a screen to change out of her gown. "Because it would have been too awkward for me. I'm like Ophelia, Sunni. We're both young and we've got the whole world in our pockets. However, unlike her, I have a sense of responsibility to uphold being a princess and a Queen in a way."

"That's true," remarked Sunni as Calla came out from behind the screen, having changed in her usual blue dress. "She just doesn't see it Sunni and she won't unless something happens. Hamlet clearly can't be in love, not with all that is going on. All that needs to happen is something to make her see sense."

Later that same day, Polonius had just dispatched a servant to send a message to Laertes in France when Ophelia came running towards him, her hair and clothes disheveled.

"Ophelia, what's the matter?" cried Polonius.

"Oh, father, father, I've just had such a scare!" cried Ophelia, throwing herself onto her father. "I was up in my room sewing when Hamlet came in with no hat on his head, his shirt unbuttoned, and his stockings dirty, undone, and down around his ankles. He was pale as his undershirt, and his knees were knocking together. He looked so out of sorts, as if he'd just come back from hell. He came up to me."

"What did he say?" demanded Polonius, tearing himself away from his daughter.

"He grabbed me by the wrist and held me hard," explained Ophelia. "Then he backed away an arm's length and just looked at me, staring at me like an artist about to paint my picture. He stayed like that a long time. Finally, after shaking my arm a little, and jerking his head up and down three times, he sighed like it was his last breath. After that he let me go. He left the room with his head turned back on me, finding his way out without looking, since his eyes were on me the whole time."

Shocked and disgusted by what he had just heard, Polonius stormed away with his daughter following from behind.

"Then, I'll go tell the king about this," thundered Polonius. "This is definitely love-craziness. Love is such a violent emotion that it makes people self-destruct, as much as any strong emotion. I'm so sorry. Did you tell him anything that might have hurt his feelings lately?"

"No, father," answered Ophelia. "But I did what you told me to do and sent back his letters and wouldn't let him visit me."

"Then, that's what made him crazy," said Polonius, angrily. "I regret not observing him more closely before I told you to do that. I thought he was just toying with you and meant to ruin your reputation. Damn my suspicious thoughts! It's as common for us old people to assume we know more than we do as for young people to be too wild and crazy. Come on, let's go see the king. We've got to discuss this matter, which could cause more trouble if we keep it secret than if we discuss it openly."

So, they left to discuss what had happened to Ophelia with the king, with the intention of Polonius in trying to end Hamlet's reign of terror once and for all, but he would not be alone.

Meanwhile, at the same time, a meeting was about to be held among the Gummies of Denmark…


	10. Death to the Kingdom of Elsinore

Chapter 10

"Death to the Kingdom of Elsinore"

While Sunni and Calla were getting to know Ophelia and understanding her situation, the Glens joined the Gummies of Denmark in a Great Hall to hold a meeting in regards to the situation between the Danish Gummies and the Kingdom of Elsinore.

"We must launch a full scale assault at once," cried one of the Danes, slamming his fist down on the table. "There is no doubt in any of our minds that we, the Gummies of Denmark, should launch a full scale assault on the humans."

"Calm yourself, Flask," remarked Ahab. "It's the opinion of our guests from Gummi Glen that launching a full scale assault would be foolish. No, we wait until we gather our strength."

"Not to mention that Sunni is in the castle," added Tummi. "To attack now would put her at great risk. I say we wait until we get her out of there."

"And what about King Gregor and Princess Calla?" added Cubbi. "I may be the youngest of the Glens, but I have my opinions."

Ahab listened to all of the suggestions and then turned his attention over towards a large portrait of a Gummi Bear, which was actually his brother, Blastus.

"I have my reasons for wanting to attack the humans," sighed Ahab. "But, if there is one thing that I have learned from being the brother of a true Gummi Bear like Blastus is that its better to wait for your enemy to be weakened before we make our move."

"What is the matter with all of you?" cried Gruffi, his loud voice filled with disbelief as rose to address the crowd. "Isn't the whole point of this meeting about preventing a war? We want to not have any bloodshed in any way!"

"Gruffi is right," added Zummi. "Wouldn't your brother want nothing more than to see humans and Gummi Bears coexisting?"

"That's a lie!" cried Blastus, not taking this statement lightly. "My brother had the same ambition as me! What do you think made him change his mind?"

…

Zummi then raised his arms and cast a thought cloud that showed Blastus' death after the battle of Ursalia:

 _Well," said Starbuck. "Can we all see him?"_

 _"Yes," replied the doctor. "But, I must warn you, he doesn't have long to live."_

 _As the doctor walked away, the small group of Gummies and humans in their tattered formal clothes walked into the room and saw Captain Blastus lying on the bed with bandages all over his body. Starbuck sat next to his captain and everyone surrounded the bed._

 _"I am pleased that all of you could be here at this very moment," he said weakly. "We can savior our victory together."_

 _"The doctor says you may not have long to live," said Starbuck sadly. "If there is anything you want to say, sir, then it best be now."_

 _Captain Blastus moaned and turned his attention towards Princess Calla with Cavin holding her hand. Taking notice of her, he smiled and chuckled a little bit._

 _"Princess Calla," he sighed. "When I first came here to Ursalia, I thought that all humans were evil and greedy, but now I saw tonight that I was wrong. You and this boy are two examples of humans that are not like all the others. When you return to your kingdom, I want you to tell your father about everything that has happened here and that he should open his kingdom to them. Will you heed this command that I give you?"_

 _"I will," she replied, a tear streaming down her face. "I will tell my father about what you have said to me."_

 _"But," he continued, trying to stay awake. "I must tell you that the one who fired the shot and killed the evil human was me. I wanted to protect you and this boy so that you could tell our story of what happened here. The time has come for humans and Gummies to coexist together again after 500 years and tonight is the first of many nights for that to happen."_

 _He coughed slightly and winced in pain slightly. Gruffi and several others took off their hats in respect of him._

 _"Why are you taking your hats off?" asked Captain Blastus. "I know that it is a sign of respect, but I am not gone yet."_

 _"We are just preparing ourselves," said Zummi. "You know how it is."_

 _"But, I wanted to tell you, Captain Blastus that you have been an inspiration to me," said Cubbi. "Even more so than any of the other Gummi or human knights that I have ever met beside Cavin."_

 _Cavin smiled sadly at what his Gummi friend had just said._

 _"That is very grateful of you, Sir Cubbi," he said as Cubbi's eyes filled with tears. "I know that deep down, you will be a great Gummi knight one day and lead our race to glory and prominence."_

 _Cubbi was so overcome with emotion that Grammi had to take him out of the room. Cubbi and Captain Blastus had not had very much interaction, but from what just happened, it seemed like they knew each other for a very long time. Suddenly, a large pain was felt and Captain Blastus knew that the time had come to leave his friends and fellow Gummies._

 _"My friends," he gasped. "I am afraid that the time has come for me to join the ancient Gummies in our kingdom of heaven. I will be sure to tell them of what we have accomplished in our quest and as of this moment, Starbuck, I make you captain of our crew."_

 _"Thank you, sir," sobbed Starbuck. "I will carry your legacy further."_

 _"I will miss you all," continued Starbuck. "Farewell, for the rest is silence."_

 _Captain Blastus closed his eyes and drew his last breath before succumbing to his injuries._

…

Zummi then used his magic to make the cloud disappear, however Ahab was not completely convinced, despite seeing what had happened to his brother.

"I don't know if that is any way to change your views," sighed Gruffi, his voice exasperated. "But, like it or not, that was your brother who died on that bed. If he can change his views, then so can all of you too! If you can't do it for yourselves, then do for Blastus and all the Gummies who died alongside us in Ursalia!"

There was a long silence among the table and the Glens were hoping that seeing that flashback would get them to see sense. Then, Ahab broke the silence.

"It was just two humans, Glen Gummi," remarked Ahab. "Unless all humans can see sense, then I am afraid you cannot change our minds. We will continue to build our strength until we are at full strength."

"Sakes alive," snapped Grammi, rising to her feet. "Did you even pay attention to what we are trying to show you? Blastus saved us from Duke Igthorn and his allies!"

But, Ahab ignored the elder female bear and instead remained focused on what was ahead of him.

"Those are wonderful illusions my friends," he remarked, sitting back in his seat. "But, it is not enough to convince me otherwise. Who is with me?"

The rest of the Danes rose to their feet in agreement and support of their leader, leaving the rest of the Glens mortified and disheartened.

"Then, so be it!" cried Ahab. "For my brother and all who fell to the humans, we proclaim Death to Elsinore!"

"Death to Elsinore!" the Danish Gummies roared and they kept repeating for several more minutes as their voices were heard long into the night.


	11. Rosencrantz and Guildenstern

Chapter 11

"Rosencrantz and Guildenstern"

Angered over his daughter's supposedly being attacked by Hamlet, Polonius stormed towards King Claudius leaving Ophelia alone to deal with the aftermath. The young daughter was shaken and disheveled and her cries also caught the attention of Calla and Sunni.

"Ophelia, what happened?" cried Calla as she and Sunni came over. "Are you hurt?"

"He tried to violate my honor," whimpered Ophelia, trying to brush her hair out of her face. "And yet, I still love him."

"You're not thinking about Hamlet aren't you?" wondered Sunni. "I mean, he is not who he is, isn't he?"

"Sunni has a point," remarked Calla, thinking back to when Hamlet had the encounter with his father's ghost. "Hamlet is clearly not who he is right now and you should probably stay away from him. Let's take you back to your room and you can calm down a little."

Calla then tried to help Ophelia away, but the young girl pulled herself away from Calla's grasp.

"Don't touch me!" snapped Ophelia.

"We're just trying to help you," cried Sunni.

"Well, you shouldn't help me!" shouted Ophelia. "Why should you help me when you don't even know the Prince Hamlet to begin with, fair creature? Just leave me alone, both of you!"

Calla and Sunni both watched as Ophelia stormed off from them, feeling discouraged and helpless wondering how to help her.

"I don't understand, Calla," said Sunni, looking up at her best friend. "It's fairly obvious that Hamlet's actions are starting to get to her and yet, Ophelia doesn't seem to realize it."

"She's in denial, Sunni," replied Calla as they walked towards their quarters. "She thinks that Hamlet is just being his normal self and she just isn't seeing it. You know Cavin has feelings for me and yet, he doesn't behave in the manner that Hamlet does. Either way, she needs to see what he really is. But, this is something that we can't just do right away. Ophelia needs to understand it."

"For once," sighed Sunni. "I can surely agree with you."

…

Meanwhile, in the castle throne room, two well-dressed men entered the throne room and bowed before Claudius and Gertrude.

"Welcome, dear Rosencrantz and Guildenstern," said Claudius, acknowledging their arrival. "I've wanted to see you for a long time now, but I sent for you so hastily because I need your help right away. You've probably heard about the "change" that's come over Hamlet—that's the only word for it, since inside and out he's different from what he was before. I can't imagine what's made him so unlike himself, other than his father's death."

"It was unfortunate that we weren't able to attend the services for your brother," said Rosencrantz, one of the two gentlemen as they got up from bowing to the king and queen. "Our sincere condolences to both of you as well as Hamlet."

"Yes, well since you both grew up with him," replied Claudius, choosing to ignore the condolences. "And are so familiar with his personality and behavior, I'm asking you to stay a while at court and spend some time with him. See if you can get Hamlet to have some fun, and find out if there's anything that's bothering him, so we can set about trying to fix it."

"Of course, gentlemen, Hamlet's talked a lot about you," remarked Gertrude. "And I know there are no two men alive he's fonder of. If you'll be so good as to spend some time with us and help us out, you'll be thanked on a royal scale."

The two men glanced at each other, thinking of whatever thanking on a royal scale that they so desired for their upcoming actions.

"Both you and the king might have ordered us to execute your command," said Guildenstern. "Instead of asking us so politely, but we'll both obey. Our services are entirely at your command."

"Thanks to you both," said Gertrude, who then turned her attention over to several servants. "I beg you to pay a visit right away to my son, who's changed too much. Servants, take these gentlemen to see Hamlet."

Heeding their queen's command, the servants led the childhood friends of Hamlet out of the throne room.

…

Meanwhile, Polonius was nearing the throne room, determined to air out his anger over Hamlet's near violation of Ophelia when a visitor approached him.

"Excuse me, my good man," he said in a Norwegian accent. "Can you direct me to the king of Denmark?"

"What is your business with him?" asked Polonius.

"That is something I would like to say to the king directly," answered the visitor. "Please take me to him."

Knowing that he would have hold off the news of his daughter's violation a little while longer, Polonius sighed and led the visitor towards the throne room.

"Your highness," said Polonius, as he lead the visitor into the throne room. "I bring with me the ambassador of Norway who wishes to speak with you."

"Indeed," replied Claudius, beckoning the visitor to come forward. "I wish to hear what he has to say. Speak, my friend. What news do you bring from Norway?"

"As soon as we raised the matter," said the Ambassador. "The king sent out messengers to stop his nephew's war preparations, which he originally thought were directed against Poland but learned on closer examination were directed against you. He was very upset that Fortinbras had taken advantage of his being old and sick to deceive him, and he ordered Fortinbras's arrest. Fortinbras swore never to threaten Denmark again."

Both Claudius and Gertrude looked at each other with excitement over this news.

"The old king was so overjoyed by this promise," continued the visitor. "That he gave young Fortinbras an annual income of three thousand crowns and permission to lead his soldiers into Poland, asking you officially in this letter to allow his troops to pass through your kingdom on their way to Poland. He's assuring you of your safety."

Taking a document out of his coat pocket, the ambassador handed it to Claudius who looked over the document carefully and let out a small, yet gleeful laugh.

"I like this news," laughed Claudius. "And when I have time I'll read this and think about how to reply. Meanwhile, thank you for your efforts. Go relax now and tonight we'll have dinner. Welcome back!"

Happy to hear this news, the visitor bowed to the king and his queen before departing and at that moment, King Gregor entered the throne room.

"Ah, Gregor, my friend," remarked Claudius. "You just missed the most wonderful news. Norway has agreed to let us be safe once again. They have bowed to our ways!"

"So I've heard," stuttered Gregor. "Have you seen my daughter and her Gummi Bear friend anywhere?"

"Not that I know of, Gregor," answered Gertrude. "But, I am sure that your daughter and her imaginary friend are abound. Now, it appears that Polonius has something that he wishes to say to us."

So, they all stood in front of Polonius as he began to air his anger over Hamlet's advances on his daughter…


	12. Perversion of the Prince

Chapter 12

"Perversion of the Prince"

Gregor, Claudius and Gertrude stood and watched while Polonius stood in front of them, his mind still raging over how Hamlet had treated Ophelia.

"Now then," said Claudius. "You say that Hamlet had violated the honor of your fair child, is that true, Polonius?"

"Yes, your highness," replied Polonius. "It is true. My daughter claimed that she was indeed violated by Prince Hamlet, your nephew. In that sense, sir and madam, to make grand speeches about what majesty is, what service is, or why day is day, night is night, and time is time is just a waste of a lot of day, night, and time. Therefore, since the essence of wisdom is not talking too much, I'll get right to the point here. Your son is crazy. 'Crazy' I'm calling it, since how can you say what craziness is except to say that it's craziness? But that's another story."

"More matter, with less art," remarked Gregor.

"I'm doing nothing but sticking to the point," retorted Polonius, giving the king of Dunwyn a dirty look. "It's true he's crazy, and it's a shame it's true, and it's truly a shame he's crazy—but now I sound foolish, so I'll get right to the point. Now, if we agree Hamlet's crazy, then the next step is to figure out the cause of this effect of craziness, or I suppose I should say the cause of this defect, since this defective effect is caused by something. This is what we must do, and that's exactly what needs to be done."

The three monarchs listened intently to what Polonius had to say. For a moment it seemed, they all thought that Polonius, given his age, was acting like a fool. However, the sharp tone in his voice made it almost impossible to question how he was feeling.

"Think about it," said Polonius, pulling out what appeared to be a letter out of his robes. "I have a daughter who's given me this letter, considering it her duty. Listen and think about this:

' _To the heavenly idol of my soul, the most beautified Ophelia in her excellent white bosom, et cetera, et cetera…you don't need to hear all this stuff…"_

As Polonius spoke, Gregor felt a sudden shift in his stomach. With each word that was aired out, he felt nothing more than fear for Calla and Sunni for that matter. Calla, in Gregor's mind, was still a child, not just a princess of Dunwyn or Queen consort of the Gummi Bears. The thought of hearing that Calla could possibly be next ran through his mind.

"Are you certain that Hamlet wrote this to Ophelia?" asked Gertrude.

"I am certain, your highness," answered Polonius, looking back to continue reading the letter. "Now, if I may continue, the letter reads:

 _You may wonder if the stars are fire,_

 _You may wonder if the sun moves across the sky._

 _You may wonder if the truth is a liar,_

 _But never wonder if I love._

 _Oh, Ophelia, I'm bad at poetry. I can't put my feelings into verse, but please believe I love you best, oh, best of all. Believe it._

 _Yours forever, my dearest one,_

 _as long as I live…_

 _Hamlet."_

"Well, what is your opinion, King Gregor?" asked Claudius, turning over to face the King of Dunwyn. "You have a daughter just like my counselor. How do you sum up this situation?"

But, Gregor said nothing, his mind filled with shock and disbelief over the actions of Hamlet advancing on Ophelia. When Gregor said nothing, Claudius turned his attention back to Polonus.

"I would like to prove to you that I am most honorable and loyal," he said. "But what would you have thought of me if I had kept quiet when I found out about this hot little love?"

"I would say that you not have kept yourself quiet, my counselor," remarked Claudius, much to the pleasure of Polonius.

"My dear queen, what would you have thought of me if I had turned a blind eye to what was happening between Hamlet and my daughter?" Polonius asked Gertrude. "No, I had to do something. And so I said to my daughter that Lord Hamlet is a prince and he's out of her league And then I gave her orders to stay away from him, and not to accept any messages or little gifts from him. She did what I said. When she rejected Hamlet, he became sad, and stopped eating, stopped sleeping, got weak, got dizzy, and as a result lost his mind. And that's why he's crazy now, and all of us feel sorry for him."

There was another long silence in the throne room as the three royals absorbed what had been aired in front of them.

"Do you think that's why Hamlet's crazy?" Claudius asked Gertrude.

"It may be, it certainly may be," she answered.

This gave Claudius an idea, for this was the chance that he was waiting for: to rid himself of Lord Hamlet once and for all.

"How may we try it further?" asked Claudius to Polonius.

"Well, you know he sometimes walks here in the lobby for four hours at a time," explained Polonius. When he's there next time, I'll send my daughter to see him. You and I will hide behind the arras and watch what happens. If it turns out that Hamlet's not in love after all, and hasn't gone mad from love, then you can fire me from my court job and I'll go work on a farm."

The more that Polonius spoke of this plot, the more cunning that Claudius was becoming. Giving his wife a brief glance, he turned back to Polonius.

"We'll try what you suggest, Polonius," chuckled Claudius and at that moment, Gregor had enough of plotting potential death. "What do you say to this, Gregor? If I were you, I'd think about the well-being of Princess Calla. Do you want her to suffer at the hands of the pervert that is my nephew?"

"If you'll excuse me, Claudius," he replied. "I must go to see my daughter at once, wherever she is."

Waiving his hand, Claudius sent Gregor away from the throne room. However, little did they know that up in the balcony, a small pair of eyes were watching everything that was happening.

"So, the human king is looking to kill the true heir," laughed the figure. "One troublesome human is one less troublesome human to worry about. Ahab will admire what I have found out."

Before he could make his presence known, the figure left just as Hamlet was about to walk into the lobby just as Polonius had said…


	13. Spying and Crazed Princes

Chapter 13

"Spying and Crazed Princes"

Back at the Gummi City, the spy who had been spying on the Royals of Denmark returned to Ahab with the news on what he had discovered.

"There are plotting to do away with the human prince, Ahab," said the spy, bowing to him. "They say he is crazy."

"Indeed, Tashtego," murmured Ahab, pacing back and forth in front of the spy. "The humans are even more crazier than I thought they would be. Well, if they kill one of their own, they will surely kill each other in that case. Are you certain?"

"They didn't say that they would kill him right away," answered Tashetego. "However, I can safely assume that they are planning to do so. But, it is said that the human prince is crazy enough to be done away with. Shall we let them kill him or do we do it ourselves?"

Ahab considered the matter for a brief period, then turned back towards his spy.

"No, we don't sit back and watch them do so," he replied. "We find a way to sneak into the castle and finish the job ourselves. To watch them kill each other wouldn't be as fun and satisfying for that matter. Do you understand, my spy?"

"Of course, Ahab," remarked Tashtego. "I do understand. What is your next command?"

"Our forces have spent the past few nights building up our strength," said Ahab, walking out to a window overlooking the center of the abandoned city. "They are almost ready to be at full strength and once they are, we make our move. We may not have an army, but we have the necessary strength to carry out our plans of revenge."

…

While Ahab plotted his next move, the Glens were sitting in their private quarters thinking of what to do to prevent such an action from being carried out.

"It just isn't right of them to do such a thing," cried Grammi. "Why would they even go through with such an act of murder? Killing doesn't solve anything, you know."

"Of course it doesn't," remarked Gusto. "Don't these Gummies have anything better to do with their lives, such as, I don't know, leaving this place and settling into Ursalia?"

"It doesn't work that way, Gusto," sneered Gruffi. "We can't just tell Ahab to abandon this place, no matter how hard we try. There has to be a way around this without killing of any kind."

The rest of the Glens sat in silence, trying to come up with anything at all to try and solve this problem before anything could get out of hand.

"Perhaps we can have them stay," suggested Tummi. "But, they can simply rebuild this city and let other Gummies live here."

"I don't think that it will work that way, Tummi," sighed Grammi. "There are no Gummies in range of this kingdom for anything except for us. The only way will most likely that they will have to leave this place and come settle in Ursalia. I mean, I want what's best for Ahab along with the rest of you."

While the rest of the Glens were conversing, Zummi was looking into the Great Book of Gummi to try and look at some more information about these Gummies. After a few moments, he found some more information.

"Look at this," he cried, causing all of the Glens to gather around the Great Book. "It says here that this Gummi city was once part of the kingdom of Elsinore. About 20 years ago, the king of Elsinore, the previous King Hamlet, had come to the Gummies seeking their assistance in the war against the kingdom of Fortinbrand in Norway. The Danish Gummies refused and the humans were left with no choice but to let the Gummies suffer the effects of the war. However, recent events say that the brother of the deceased king recently returned to retrieve a poison, a poison that Gummies used to silently kill their enemies."

"And that is why the king of Denmark is dead," remarked Cubbi. "These Gummies can no longer live here anymore."

"That's cright, Rubbi, er, right Cubbi," stammered Zummi, turning away from looking at the Great Book. "These Gummies can't stay in this city anymore, no matter how hard they want to. And the only ones of their kind that can get them to leave is us."

"You are right, Zummi," added Grammi. "I know its difficult to say, but they need to leave here and start a new life in Ursalia. If they remain here, then more and more encroaching humans will come into this city looking for secrets. Who knows? A human could come in here and target King Gregor or even Calla!"

"You're right, Grammi," remarked Cubbi, who was starting to grow concerned, particularly with the thought of having Cavin being thrown into the melee. "And with Sunni in there…"

"Then we have no other choice," said Zummi, firmly. "Whatever this city is, it must be abandoned."

…

Back in the castle, Gregor darted around the castle looking for any sign of his daughter as well as Sunni. Hearing what had happened to Ophelia had caused Gregor to go into full blown panicked parent mode.

"Calla!" he called, before moving towards the hallway that led down to her quarters. "Where are you?"

"In here, father!" she cried and Gregor opened the doors to Calla and Sunni's room and entered. "What's wrong? You look frightened."

Calla took notice of her father's worries and realized that this wasn't like his usual nor normal overprotective nature.

"It's Prince Hamlet," gasped Gregor. "He…"

"Tried to violate Ophelia," finished Calla. "We are very much aware of it father, but Ophelia doesn't see it. She thinks that Hamlet still loves her whereas we don't see it."

"That's why I have come looking for you," remarked Gregor. "Prince Hamlet is mad, Calla! Mad! I forbid you and Sunni from ever making any contact with him, is that understood?"

"But, he won't go after us," protested Sunni, but Gregor was not convinced in any sense of the word. "I mean, sure he's crazy, but he won't go that far and come after us, will he?"

Calla listened and immediately agreed with her non-human friend.

"Who knows what crazy minded royals will do?" wondered Gregor, worriedly. "I stand by my decision on having both of you not make any contact with him of any kind! The last thing I want is for you, Calla, to be the victim of this crazed madman!"

As much as Calla wanted to protest, she couldn't for the sake of her father's health. Agreeing to his request, Gregor left the room and shut the door.

"We aren't just going to sit by and watch this unfold, aren't we?" asked Sunni.

Calla couldn't answer her friend right away and simply sat down on the edge of her bed, beginning to second guess what she had just said to her father.

…

At that very moment, Prince Hamlet was advancing towards the lobby as Polonius had foretold…


	14. Why, You're a Fishmonger

Chapter 14

"Why, You're a Fishmonger"

Just as he had foretold, Polonius heard the footfalls of Prince Hamlet walking towards the lobby of the Castle and this to the three of them was a sign that their plan against Hamlet needed to be carried out as quickly as possible.

"Listen to how sadly he's coming in, reading his book," remarked Gertrude.

"I'll speak to him now," whispered Polonius and he left Gertrude and Claudius alone in the throne room. Polonius then stepped out into the lobby, leaving the throne room's door slightly ajar for Claudius and Gertrude to hear what their crazed Son and Nephew had to say. "How are you, Prince Hamlet?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much," answered Hamlet, reading what appeared to be a journal.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Polonius.

"Excellent well," answered Hamlet, taking his eyes off the journal. You are a fishmonger, a man who sells fish for a living. In that case I wish you were as good a man as a fish seller."

Polonius couldn't help but feel slightly insulted upon hearing this remark. He wasn't dressed like a fishmonger, but for the sake of his king and his queen, he stuck to his plans.

"That's definitely true, my lord," chuckled Polonius.

"Since if the sun breeds maggots on a dead dog, kissing the corpse," Hamlet started to say, but stopped. "By the way, do you have a daughter, if I may ask?

"I do," answered Polonius, meekly.

"Then by all means never let her walk in public," advised Hamlet. "Procreation is a good thing, but if your daughter gets pregnant … then, you'd best look out, friend."

Shocked by these words, Polonius walked away from Hamlet and considered what had just been said to him. His daughter pregnant at such a young age? That was the thought that haunted Polonius greatly.

"Now, what does he mean by that?" thought Polonius. "Still harping on my daughter, isn't he? But he didn't recognize me at first. He mistook me for a fishmonger. There is no denying the matter, he's far gone. But when I was young I went crazy for love too, almost as bad as this. I'll talk to him again."

Polonius then turned around to see Hamlet reading the book and managed to change the subject right then and there on the spot.

"May I ask what you are reading, your highness?" asked Polonius eagerly and Hamlet replied to him in three single words.

"Words, Words, Words," he answered. "In fact, these words are nothing but lies. The sly writer says here that old men have gray beards, their faces are wrinkled, their eyes full of gunk, and that they have no wisdom and weak thighs. Of course I believe it all, but I don't think it's good manners to write it down, since you yourself, sir, would grow as old as I am, if you could only travel backward like a crab."

Polonius knew that this was just another example of the madness that Hamlet was developing inside of him.

"There's a method to his madness," thought Polonius again. "His answers are so full of meaning sometimes! He has a way with words, as crazy people often do, and that sane people don't have a talent for. I'll leave him now and arrange a meeting between him and my daughter."

Without saying another word, Polonius left and slowly made his way back towards the throne room. At that moment, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern were making their way towards the lobby.

"If you are looking for Hamlet," he said pointing the two young men in the direction of Hamlet. "He went that way."

Nodding, the two men followed Hamlet while Polonius returned to the throne room.

"He is definitely mad, your highnesses," he cried, storming back to the throne room. "Madder than all the devils put together. Hamlet needs to be dealt with immediately."

"We cannot be hasty, my counselor," advised Claudius, getting up from his throne. "There are simpler and easier ways to deal with such foolish boys of his age. I have with me some of the poison that I had stolen from those creatures that live within our kingdom's borders. Perhaps we could use some of it to do in the Prince."

"Not yet, my liege," cried Polonius, hastily. "You must let me set my daughter upon him as you had originally agreed. For you see, we must trap him in a trap fit for a lion, tiger or even a bear."

"Oh my," whispered Gertrude, sarcastically catching the attention of her new husband and his counselor.

…

Back in their quarters, Sunni and Calla were still coming to terms with being ordered to stay away from Hamlet.

"It's for the best, Calla," said Sunni. "I mean, you saw the craziness that is in Hamlet, didn't you? Besides, I don't think that Hamlet isn't worth it for you."

"I am aware of what father said," replied Calla. "But, I just can't help but wonder if he is next to be killed in the same manner as King Hamlet. I can't lose him to such a slow and painful death, Sunni and you know it. He's trying to protect me, but who's going to protect him? Sir Tuxford? He didn't even make the trip with us."

"Which does explain why Cavin didn't come with you," remarked Sunni. "I do agree at the fact that your father does need to be protected, but how? We can't just disobey him, Calla. So, we need to come up with a way to help protect your father without us noticing."

"If only that were true, Sunni," sighed Calla, getting up from her bed and looking out the window. "If only that were true. I'm almost a young woman now and father knows that I can at least defend myself in hand to hand combat. Hamlet needs to be reasoned with and that someone to reason with him is you and me, Sunni."

Sunni wasn't sure of what to make of this, however she went along with her friends' suggestion.

"How do you want to address the situation?" asked Sunni. "Without attracting the attention of your father, of course?

Calla struggled to come up with words to address the question that Sunni had asked of her, but was unable to come up with anything.

At that moment, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern were about to spark up a conversation with Hamlet…


	15. Better Options

Chapter 15

"Better Options"

Knowing that simply doing away with the humans of Elsinore was out of the question, the Glens decided that there had to be a better way to convince Ahab and his fellow Gummies to leave their home, this abandoned city behind them for good.

"Why do you suggest that we leave our home?" remarked Ahab crossly to the Glens as they all stood in his study. "The humans must pain for dragging us into their conflict!"

"That's just it," cried Gruffi, trying to protest. "All from what we are seeing is that you want revenge on your minds! Can't you blockheads get around this another way without any killing whatsoever?"

"Gruffi is right, pal," added Gusto, trying to sound cool, yet concerned. "You'd love it in Ursalia! The Gummies you will meet and the artwork that might catch your attention!"

Ahab was not convinced by this at all and once again looked up at his deceased brother.

"Must you always bring up art in your words, Gusto?" muttered Gruffi, turning around and giving the artistic Gummi a hard stare. "Next thing, you know…"

"SILENCE!" interrupted Ahab, sharply turning to face the Glens. "No artwork in all the world could ever erase what we all went through, Glens! These humans must be destroyed and nothing more for ruining our way of life!"

It was at this moment that Grammi stepped into the conversation once again.

"All that we are saying, Ahab," she cried. "Is that you can't stay here, let alone try and defend something that is useless! All that your goals will lead to are more bloodshed and more killing. Come to Ursalia and settle down with other Gummi Bears like you! I will also have you know that we didn't decide to kill Igthorn and his ilk! They chose to die when they initially destroyed Gummi Glen and attacked Ursalia!"

"It was Igthorn that destroyed Gummi Glen," cautioned Zummi, talking in a hushed voice. "Everyone else followed when they attacked Ursalia."

"Whatever," cried Grammi. "Just end this, Ahab, before you inflict more pain and suffering upon yourself and those of your followers."

Ahab sharply huffed and merely went back down to write in a small journal that he kept in his desk.

"It's become fairly obvious that you are not going to listen, aren't you?" huffed Gruffi, putting his paws on his hips. "Then, go ahead! Get yourselves killed for all I care and destroy whatever dignity you have in your souls! Let's get out of here."

Following their de facto leader's command, the Glens left the office and left Ahab to think about his intentions. No sooner did they start to leave did Ahab realize that there was a better way to carry out his revenge.

"Wait!" he called, stopping the Glens from leaving. "Didn't you say that there is one of your own in the castle?"

"Yes," answered Zummi. "Her best friend is a human."

"Then my fellow Gummies and I can carry out our revenge without any bloodshed," said Ahab, much to the chagrin of the Glens. "If the humans are fighting each other, then that will make it all the more easy."

All the Glens could do was sharply groan in disgust and disbelief that their message of avoiding any conflict whatsoever had fallen on deaf ears.

…

Back in Elsinore, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern approached Hamlet in an effort to get him to open up about his madness.

"Ah, my good old friends!" said Hamlet, turning his attention away from the book he was reading and smiling. "How are you, Guildenstern and Rosencrantz? Boys, how are you both doing?"

"Oh, as well as anybody," they said. "Happy that we're not too happy, lucky in being not too lucky. We're not exactly at the top of our luck, if that is what you are asking of us. We are somewhere in the middle of Lady Luck's bosom."

"So you are?" remarked Hamlet, amusingly. "I assume that you are in the area of Lady Luck's privates and it's not surprising, she is a whore anyway. What is up in the world?"

"Not much, my friend," chuckled Rosencrantz. "Just that the world is becoming more and more honest with each passing day."

Hamlet decided to ignore the remark and come to his own conclusion.

"In that case, the end of the world is approaching," he replied. "But you're wrong and thus, let me ask you a particular question. What crimes have you committed to be sent here to this prison called Denmark? And if what you are saying is true, then the entire world is becoming a prison."

Both of Hamlet's friends stood spellbound in amazement at their friends' reply.

"It's quite a large prison," he continued. "With many cells and dungeons and I can assure you both that Denmark is the worst of the prisons."

"We disagree with your response," stammered Rosencrantz while Guildenstern nodded nervously. "That must be because you're so ambitious. It's too small for your large mind."

"Small?" remarked Hamlet, raising an eyebrow to his friends. "No, I could live in a walnut shell and feel like the king of the universe. The real problem is that I have bad dreams. But a dream itself is just a shadow."

Hamlet then moved away from his friends to the center of the lobby looking up towards the large Rotunda depicting the last supper of Jesus and his disciples before his passion. Both Rosencrantz and Guildenstern were somewhat dumbstruck by this behavior, however for the sake of Claudius and Gertrude, they followed their friend.

"In fact, I consider ambition to be so light and airy that it's only the shadow of a shadow," said Rosencrantz.

"So, then I guess beggars are the ones with bodies," laughed Hamlet. "While ambitious kings and heroes are just the shadows of beggars. Should we go outside? I seem to be losing my mind a bit."

"We're at your service, whatever you say," said both Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, bowing to Hamlet and then the three men left the lobby and headed out into the castle courtyards, much to the annoyance of Polonius, who now had to follow them outside.

…

Once they were out in the courtyards, Hamlet's crazy nature continued to grow more and more. However, from a safe distance, Polonius watched with keen interest and wonder at what Hamlet's next move was going to be.

"Now, I won't class you with my servants, since…to be frank with you…my servants are terrible," said Hamlet, his eyes twitching. "But I ask you to tell me as my friends, what are you doing here at Elsinore?"

"Visiting you, my lord," stammered Rosencrantz. "There's no other reason other than to give you support in the wake of your father's untimely death."

"Well, then, I thank you," said Hamlet. "Though I'm such a beggar that even my thanks are not worth much. Did someone tell you to visit me? Or was it just your whim, on your own initiative? Come on, tell me the truth, for I know that you were sent for. You've got a guilty look on your faces, which you're too honest to disguise. I know that leech of my uncle, the king and the whore of my mother, the queen had sent for you."

"Why would they do that, my lord?" asked Rosencrantz, nervously.

"Ah ha! That's what I want you to tell me," laughed Hamlet, growing more and more crazier. "Let me remind you of our old friendship, our youth spent together, the duties of our love for each other, and whatever else will make you answer me straight. Let me caution you that if you care about me, you'll both be honest with me."

Both Rosencrantz and Guildenstern realized that there was no denying the fact that they were dealing with a crazed friend let alone a crazed prince. Now, they needed to come clean.

"My lord, we were sent for," answered Guildenstern meekly.

"I'll tell you why…so you won't have to tell me and give away any secrets you have with the king and queen," replied Hamlet. "Recently, though I don't know why, I've lost all sense of fun, stopped exercising…the whole world feels sterile and empty. This beautiful canopy we call the sky…this majestic roof decorated with golden sunlight…why, it's nothing more to me than disease-filled air. What a perfect invention a human is, how noble in his capacity to reason, how unlimited in thinking, how admirable in his shape and movement, how angelic in action, how godlike in understanding! There's nothing more beautiful. We surpass all other animals. And yet to me, what are we but dust? Men don't interest me. No…women neither, but you're smiling, so you must think they do."

Rosencrantz and Guildenstern briefly turned away from Hamlet to get whatever was funny out of their minds. They had to remember of the consequences that could befall them if they didn't carry out the will of the king and his queen.

"I know what you laugh," Hamlet said crossly. "The one who plays the part of the king will be particularly welcome. I'll treat him like a real king. The adventurous knight will wave around his sword and shield, the lover will be rewarded for his sighs, the crazy character can rant all he wants, the clown will make everybody laugh, and the lady character can say whatever's on her mind, or I'll stop the play. Which troupe is it?"

"The tragic actors from the city, the ones you used to enjoy so much," answered Rosencrantz, nervously. "But things have changed there, and it's easier for them on the road now."

"Are they as popular as they used to be when I lived in the city? Do they attract big audiences?" asked Hamlet, crossly. "And if not, why? Are they getting rusty?"

"No, they're busy and as excellent as ever," answered Rosencrantz, nervously. "The problem is that they have to compete with a group of children who yell out their lines and receive outrageous applause for it. These child actors are now in fashion, and they've so overtaken the public theaters that society types hardly come at all, they're so afraid of being mocked by the playwrights who write for the boys."

Feared by Hamlet's craziness, the two nervous men looked at each other and left to go back inside.

"Fools," huffed Hamlet. "I am surrounded by complete fools and…"

Hamlet then turned and noticed Polonius in the background, close to one of the doors that gained access back into the castle.

"You," he growled and darted towards Polonius. The old man tried to run away, but it was no use and Hamlet jumped on top of him, and held a dagger to his throat. "You dare to spy on me? The Prince of Denmark? Well, I can assure you that you are nothing more than a stooge for my uncle and my mother! Go and tell them that I have actors that are coming tonight to perform for us all!"

Polonius was not convinced, but he left anyway. Up in from their bedroom window, Sunni and Calla watched all that was happening in the courtyard.

"What do you think he is up to?" asked Sunni.

"I don't know, Sunni," answered Calla. "But we will find out eventually."


	16. To Be or Not To Be

Chapter 16

"To Be or Not to Be"

Rosencrantz and Guildenstern returned into the castle having just had their conversation with Hamlet about bringing actors into Elsinore. However, they weren't just any actors, they were tragic actors that Hamlet had admired from being in the city. Acting on their own good conscience, they left the castle and were beginning to make their way towards the city.

"How do you think that we are to simply find these actors?" asked Guildenstern. "They probably don't even perform anymore."

"It's a city, Guildenstern," answered Rosencrantz, as they got onto the road leading towards the city. "There's only so many places that they could be in. We just have to look for them even if we have to turn the entire city upside down."

"Perhaps we might have to, but I hope we don't," said Guildenstern. "Couldn't we just find anyone to act as a dramatic actor? I know it is a risk, but…"

Rosencrantz's eyes widened upon hearing this and almost immediately, he pushed Guildenstern against a tree, clutching the collar of his shirt.

"You fool!" he seethed, glaring at his friend in the eyes. "Do you know what will happen if we end up finding just anyone? We get exposed and we end up being hanged on orders of the king! So, keep that in mind, understand?"

"I was only trying to…" Guildenstern started to say, only for Rosencrantz to violently shake him briefly.

"Just stay focused on what we have to do, all right?!" cried Rosencrantz and released his grip on Guildenstern when the young Dane agreed to the current plan.

Soon, they were on their way again and as they continued to make their way towards the city, the skies were beginning to grow dark and the two of them knew that they needed to take shelter. In the clearing of the road, they saw what appeared to be a large tree with a hollow shelter in its stump. Pointing to the tree, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern made their way towards the tree stump as the rain began to fall.

"We'll take shelter here until the storm passes," said Rosencrantz. "Once it does, we continue to make our way towards the city."

"What should we do to take our minds off the storm?" asked Guildenstern. "Should we…?"

Before he could finish his sentence however, he noticed a large handle right behind Rosencrantz's head. The rain had started to come into the tree stump and Guildenstern had it in his mind to try and see if the handle led to anything in terms of shutting them in the stump.

"Maybe this lever might try to shield us completely," he remarked.

"Don't touch it, you fool!" cried Rosencrantz, trying to stop Guildenstern from grabbing the handle. "It might be a…"

But it was too late and Guildenstern pulled down on the handle. The ground beneath them gave way and Rosencrantz and Guildenstern were sent screaming down a series of tubes, going through sharp turns and twists. A few moments later, the two of them ended up on a hard surface.

"You blithering idiot, Guildenstern," groaned Rosencrantz. "Why would you touch something if you don't know what it is?"

"How was I supposed to know, Rosencrantz?" moaned Guildenstern as they both got to their feet. "I was hoping that we could get shelter from the rain and that pulling on the handle was the only option."

"Well it was a pretty poor option," retorted Rosencrantz, trying to make sense of where they are. "Now here we are in God knows what and I don't know how we are going to get out of here!"

Unfortunately, the sounds of Rosencrantz's frustrated cries had managed to catch the attention of someone and the two friends were surrounded by members of Ahab's group. The Danish Gummies came out and surrounded the two of them armed with spears pointed right at them.

"Stay exactly where you are, human!" cried a Danish Gummi Bear. "You are under arrest for trespassing."

"So, the legends are true," gasped Guildenstern, much to Rosencrantz's shock and disbelief. "You are really Gummi Bears!"

"Silence!" the Gummi cried, his sword still locked on the two friends. "Take them away!"

Acting on the leader's command, the Gummies dragged Rosencrantz and Guildenstern away. Neither Rosencrantz nor Guildenstern were not sure of where they were being taken to, but Rosencrantz had a suspicion that it wasn't good.

…

Meanwhile, in his study, Ahab was going over some of the plans for the planned attack on Elsinore castle when the sounds of knocking were heard on his door.

"Ahab!" cried a Danish Gummi, causing him to interrupt his work. "We have captured two trespassers. Two humans!"

"Where are they and what do they want?" demanded Ahab, drawing out his dagger. "If they come as spies for the human kingdom…"

"We are not sure," interrupted the Gummi. "But, we think you should see them for yourself and be the judge of that."

Just then, the sounds of grunting and groaning were heard as Rosencrantz and Guildenstern were dragged towards Ahab's study. The lead Danish Gummi scowled at the sight of the two humans that trespassed on his territory.

"Bring them to me," ordered Ahab, motioning for his warriors to bring the captured Rosencrantz and Guildenstern forward. "And shut the door until I say otherwise!"

Acting on his orders, the Danes shut the door and left Rosencrantz and Guildenstern to face Ahab. The leader of the Danish Gummies scowled as he inspected his captives, going through their pockets and removing their weapons as well as their money.

"What are you intending to do?" asked Ahab, taking out a knife out of Rosencrantz's pocket. "Are you intending to kill any of my fellow Gummies?"

"N…N…No sir," said Guildenstern, nervously. "We…We…We mean you no harm at all. I was simply trying to…"

"Shut up, Guildenstern!" snapped Rosencrantz. "You've done quite enough for one day! Let me talk to the Gummi Bear and see if he can help us!"

Dropping the dagger onto the floor, Ahab raised an eyebrow and then sat back down at his desk silently looking at his two captives.

"Look sir," explained Rosencrantz. "We mean you no harm. We were travelling to the city when the storm forced us to take shelter in a nearby tree. My friend here was trying to shield us from the storm and well…."

"You just had to come here begging for shelter," finished Ahab. "Let me assure you that you are in a Gummi city that was turned upside down because of humans like you. Were you associated with the kings who led the conflict?"

"No, we were not," answered Rosencrantz. "All we know was that the King was dead because he was poisoned by a serpent in his orchard. In fact, we were going to the city on behalf of his royal highness, Prince Hamlet, seeking out some actors he had heard so much about."

No sooner did that Rosencrantz mentioned of seeking out actors did Ahab get an idea.

"If you are looking for actors," he said. "Perhaps maybe we could help. We are Gummi Bears after all and we can do anything with a little magic. I mean, you can't help but think about not wanting to go into the city in this weather?"

"We don't know what you are planning," stammered Guildenstern. "But, if you say that you can help us do so."

Rosencrantz glared at his friend over this and then turned back to Ahab.

"We thank you for your suggestion," he said. "But, we must leave and return on our quest to the city."

"You are not going to city," ordered Ahab, pointing his sword at their throats. "You are going to lead us into the city and we are going to perform for your king and his court or else."

"Or else what?" asked Rosencrantz.

"Or else your lives will pay the fortune of the peace," answered Ahab, sharply.

Not wanting to be put to death, the two friends of Hamlet agreed to the demands of Ahab and allowed him and his followers to advance towards Elsinore disguised as human actors.

…

Back in Elsinore, Hamlet was reflecting on all that happened to this point in time. However, he was more focused on the infatuation he had with Ophelia, with whom he had tried to rob of her honor.

"To be, or not to be? That is the question," he said to himself as he wandered around the lobby. "Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune or to take arms against a sea of troubles. And, by opposing, end them? To die no more, to sleep no more and by a sleep to say we end the heartache and the thousand natural shocks. That flesh is heir to…'tis a consummation devoutly to be wished! To die, to sleep. To sleep, perchance to dream…ay, there's the rub, for in that sleep of death what dreams may come when we have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause. There's the respect that makes calamity of so long life."

Just then, Hamlet saw Ophelia coming towards holding what appeared to be something of great and important value in her hands.

"For who would bear the whips and scorns of time," continued Hamlet. "Th' oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely, the pangs of despised love, the law's delay, the insolence of office, and the spurns that patient merit of th' unworthy takes, when he himself might his quietus make with a bare bodkin? Who would fardels bear, to grunt and sweat under a weary life. But that the dread of something after death, the undiscovered country from whose bourn no traveler returns, puzzles the will and makes us rather bear those ills we have than fly to others that we know not of? Thus conscience does make cowards of us all and thus the native hue of resolution is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought, and enterprises of great pith and moment with this regard their currents turn awry, and lose the name of action. Soft you now, the fair Ophelia!—Nymph, in thy orisons be all my sins remembered."

Clearing his mind, Hamlet walked over to Ophelia and tried to hide the actions of his earlier behavior.

"Hello, Hamlet," she said, holding out a bible and a pair of rosaries in her hands. "I have some mementos of yours that I've been meaning to give back to you for a long time now. Please take them."

"I never gave you anything," said Hamlet, a look of confusion deep in his face.

"You know very well that you did," said Ophelia. "And you wrote letters to go along with them, letters so sweetly written that they made your gifts even more valuable. Their perfume is gone now, so take them back. Nice gifts lose their value when the givers turn out not to be so nice."

"You should not have believed me, for virtue cannot so inoculate our old stock but we shall relish of it," answered Hamlet. "Because, I loved you not."

Hamlet sharply and rudely pulled away from Ophelia, pulling the rosaries and the bible out of her hands and sending them clattering down on the ground. The young daughter of Polonius was horrified by this action and went down on her knees.

"Get thee to a nunnery," he ordered, walking up the stairs. "Why would you want to give birth to more sinners? I'm fairly good myself, but even so I could accuse myself of such horrible crimes that it would've been better if my mother had never given birth to me and I am arrogant, vengeful, ambitious, with more ill will in me than I can fit into my thoughts, and more than I have time to carry it out in. Why should people like me be crawling around between earth and heaven? Every one of us is a criminal. Don't believe any of us. Hurry to a convent at once!"

As he made his way up the stairs, Hamlet looked around to see if there was any sign of Polonius.

"Where's your father?" he asked at the down stricken Ophelia.

"At home, Hamlet," Ophelia answered meekly.

"Let the doors be shut upon him, that he may play the fool nowhere but in his own house," said Hamlet, sharply. "And heed this warning: if you marry, I'll give you this curse as your wedding present—be as clean as ice, as pure as the driven snow, and you'll still get a bad reputation. Get yourself to a nunnery, at once or if you have to get married, marry a fool, since wise men know far too well that you'll cheat on them."

"Angels of ministers and grace, make him normal again!" cried Ophelia, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I've heard all about you women and your cosmetics too," snarled Hamlet. "God gives you one face, but you paint another on top of it. You dance and prance and lisp; you call God's creations by pet names, and you excuse your sexpot ploys by pleading ignorance. Come on, I won't stand for it anymore. It's driven me crazy. I hereby declare we will have no more marriage. Whoever is already married will stay married…all but one person. Everyone else will have to stay single. Get yourself to a nunnery and farewell!"

With the loud cry of an angry child, Hamlet slammed the doors and left Ophelia sobbing in complete and utter heartbreak…


	17. The Play's the Thing

Chapter 17

"The Play's the Thing"

Sunni and Calla were just about to leave their quarters when they heard the sounds of Hamlet's loud voice being projected.

"Calla, do you hear that?" said Sunni beckoning her friend to come to the door. "It sounds like that Ophelia person."

"You're right, Sunni," remarked Calla. "Wonder what's happening. Better go check it out."

Opening the door to their quarters, Calla and Sunni darted downstairs to find Ophelia on her knees sobbing uncontrollably with the bible and rosary beads at her level.

"Oh, how noble his mind used to be, and how lost he is now!" sobbed Ophelia. "He used to have a gentleman's grace, a scholar's wit, and a soldier's strength. He used to be the jewel of our country, the obvious heir to the throne, the one everyone admired and imitated. And now he has fallen so low! "

"Ophelia, are you all right?" Calla cried, bending down to help Ophelia to her feet, only for Ophelia to swat Calla away with her arm.

"And of all the miserable women who once enjoyed hearing his sweet, seductive words, I am the most miserable," Ophelia continued, through ragged breaths. "A mind that used to sing so sweetly is now completely out of tune, making harsh sounds instead of fine notes. The unparalleled appearance and nobility he had in the full bloom of his youth has been ruined by madness. Oh, how miserable I am to see Hamlet now and know what he was before!"

The cries that Ophelia was making had also caught the attention of Claudius and Polonius, who darted out of the throne room and towards Ophelia.

"Love?" wondered Claudius. "His feelings don't move in that direction. And his words, although they were a little disorganized, weren't crazy. No, there is something in his soul, like a hen does sitting on an egg. What hatches very well may be dangerous. So to prevent any harm being done, I've made a quick and executive decision: Hamlet will be sent to England to try to get back the money they owe us. With any luck, the sea and new countries will push out these thoughts that have somehow taken root in his mind. What do you think of this plan?"

Claudius sharply turned to Polonius who helped Ophelia to her feet.

"It should work. But I still believe that his madness was caused by unrequited love," he said as Ophelia buried herself in Polonius' chest. "It's all right, my child, you don't have to tell us what Hamlet had said."

At that moment, Ophelia had calmed down and both Sunni and Calla were dumbstruck to see what had just happened.

"It's no wonder why Father forbade me from seeing Hamlet," remarked Calla, quietly. "He's gone mad and have been going mad ever since that encounter with the ghost."

"What was that?" asked Claudius.

"Nothing, sire," answered Calla, trying to hide her thoughts. "I was just thinking to myself."

"We heard everything," said Polonius, firmly. "My lord, do whatever you like, but if you like this idea, let his mother the queen get him alone and beg him to share his feelings with her. I'll hide and listen in. If she can't find out what his secret is, then send him off to England or wherever you think best."

At that moment, Hamlet emerged from behind an upstairs door and looked down on the small group that had gathered around Ophelia. Hamlet then focused all of his attention on Claudius, his eyes crossed with fury.

"Bloody, bawdy villain!" he cried. "Remorseless, treacherous, lecherous, kindless villain! Oh, vengeance! This is most brave, that I, the son of a dear father murdered, prompted to my revenge by heaven and hell. Damn it! I need to get myself together here!"

Not wanting to watch any more, Hamlet ran down the hall and up to the top of one of the castle's tall towers. Once he got to the top, he looked down and saw Rosencrantz and Guildenstern with a group of small people walking behind them. Little did Hamlet know that these were the Gummies of Denmark disguised as performers.

"About my brains," he said to himself. "I've heard that guilty people watching a play have been so affected by the artistry of the scene that they are driven to confess their crimes out loud. I'll have these players play something like the murder of my father before mine uncle. I'll observe his looks. I'll tent him to the quick. If he do blench, I know my course. The spirit that I have seen may be the devil, and the devil has the power to assume a pleasing disguise, and so he may be taking advantage of my weakness and sadness to bring about my damnation. I need better evidence than the ghost to work with. The play's the thing wherein I'll catch the conscience of the king!"

…

Once Rosencrantz and Guildenstern had entered the confines of the castle, Hamlet darted down and met the party in the courtyard.

"Who are these actors?" he asked. "Are they from the city?"

"Yes sir," answered Rosencrantz, attempting to cover for the disguised Gummi Bears. "They have expressed desire to perform for his majesty, the king."

Hamlet took a good look at the performers and inspected them to make sure that they were indeed like the ones he knew from the city.

"So they are," remarked Hamlet, addressing the small party of performers. "Then, they will perform the speech just as I will teach them, musically and smoothly. If you exaggerate the words the way some actors do, I might as well have some scholar read the lines. Don't use too many hand gestures; just do a few, gently, like this. When you get into a whirlwind of passion on stage, remember to keep the emotion moderate and smooth. I hate it when I hear a blustery actor in a wig tear a passion to shreds, bursting everyone's eardrums so as to impress the audience on the lower levels of the playhouse, who for the most part can only appreciate loud noises and pantomime shows. I would whip a guy for making a tyrant sound too tyrannical. That's as bad as those old plays in which King Herod ranted. Please avoid doing that."

"I will, sir," answered the disguised Ahab.

"But don't be too tame, either," cautioned Hamlet. "Let your good sense guide you. Fit the action to the word and the word to the action. Act natural at all costs. Exaggeration has no place in the theater, where the purpose is to represent reality, holding a mirror up to virtue, to vice, and to the spirit of the times. If you handle this badly, it just makes ignorant people laugh while regular theater-goers are miserable…and they're the ones you should be keeping happy."

The disguised Gummies took notice of this and made themselves eager to what Hamlet had in mind for them.

"I've seen actors who are highly praised," he coached. "But who…not to be too rude here…can't even talk or walk like human beings. They bellow and strut about like weird animals that were made to look like men, but very badly."

"I hope we've corrected that fault pretty well in our company," whispered Zummi, who was disguised as an old man. "But, as long as Sunni and Calla are not put in panger, er, danger, then that is fine with me."

…

So, the disguised Gummi Bears followed Hamlet's instructions for the play that he was conducting to get Claudius frightened and exposed for his actions. The hours went by and soon, the sun had gone down and the courtiers were gathered in the main hall to witness the play. At that moment, Calla and Sunni, dressed in the clothes that they had worn for Fall's Farewell, entered the main hall.

"Hamlet?" asked Calla, brushing a stroke of her hair out of her face. "I know that my father forbade from seeing you, but…"

"Don't think I'm flattering you, Princess Calla," interrupted Hamlet. "What could I hope to get from you, who've got nothing but your charm to support you in life? Why would anyone flatter a poor person? No, keep flattery for kissing the hands of those who can pay well. You understand? Ever since I've been a free agent in my choice of friends, I've chosen you because you take everything life hands you with calm acceptance, grateful for both good and bad."

Calla merely shrugged her shoulders at this and sighed heavily as Hamlet continued to speak.

"Blessed are those who mix emotion with reason in just the right proportion, making them strong enough to resist the whims of Lady Luck," he said, briefly touching the red diamond on Calla's gold tiara. "Show me the person who's master of his emotions, and I'll put him close to my heart…in my heart of hearts…as I do you."

Just then, Hamlet saw Polonius waving his arm like a windmill, signaling to him that they needed to start right away.

"But, I guess that I'm talking too much," he said, hastily. "The point is, there's a play being performed for the king tonight. One of the scenes comes very close to depicting the circumstances of my father's death, as I described them to you. Watch my uncle carefully when that scene begins. If his guilty secret does not reveal itself, then that ghost was just a devil, and my hunch wasn't, in fact, worth anything."

Just then, the sounds of the trumpets were heard and Calla watched as the Royal delegations walked into the hall and she and Sunni went to join them.

"What did he mean?" asked Sunni.

"He's gone mad," answered Calla. "Everything that has happened to him since that night, Sunni, is starting to unravel. Did you even see how he was looking at me?"

"No, I don't," remarked Sunni. "But, I hope you are wrong of what he was intending to do."

Joining the delegation, Sunni and Calla sat next to King Gregor who then carefully motioned over to his daughter. Calla noticed her father's raised eyebrow and realized that he saw her talking to Hamlet. But, before Calla could remark, the trumpets sounded again and everyone directed their attention over to Polonius and Hamlet who were on the stage.

"My lord," began Hamlet in a projective and clear voice. "You performed in amateur dramatic productions in college, right?"

"Indeed I did, my lord," Polonius said in reply, before turning to the audience. "I was considered to be quite a good actor. I played Julius Caesar. I was killed in the Capitol. Brutus killed me. The reason we are bringing this up tonight is because we are delighted to present to you a play performed by the best actors in the world!"

Twirling his arm, Polonius motioned for the curtain to magically open and the disguised Gummi Bears came out facing the crowd. With another twirl of his arm, Polonius signaled for the play to begin and he and Polonius joined the royal delegations.

"Come here, my dear Hamlet. Sit by me," said Gertrude, but Hamlet didn't abide by his mother's request and sat next to Ophelia instead.

"My lady, should I lie in your lap?" Hamlet asked to Ophelia, who was still hurt by Hamlet's behavior earlier in the day. "I mean, with my head in your lap?"

"Yes, my lord," answered Ophelia, quietly. "You may. In fact, you're in a very good mood tonight, my lord."

"What can you do but be happy?" chuckled Hamlet, directing Ophelia over to Gertrude, smiling happily as she sat next to Claudius. "Look how cheerful my mother is, Ophelia, only two hours after my father died."

"No, my lord, it's been four days," replied Ophelia. Hamlet said nothing and joined the rest of the crowd as they watched the play that went on before them.

…

 _The play began with a king and queen entering while embracing lovingly while walking through an orchard. The queen knelt before the and resists his passion. He lifted her up and laid his head on her neck lying down on a bank of flowers. When she saw him sleeping, the queen left. Just then, another man came in, taking the crown from the king, and poured poison in the sleeping man's ear, and leaves. The queen returns and finds the king dead. She becomes hysterical. The killer comes back with three others and calms the queen. The body is carried away. The killer woos the queen with gifts. She is cold toward him for a while but then relents and accepts his advances._

…

As the play commenced, Hamlet watched as Claudius began to grow more and more uncomfortable with the situation that shimmered before him. By the end of the play, he grew more and more despondent.

"Mother, how are you liking this play?" Hamlet asked.

"The lady's overdoing it, I think," answered Gertrude. "But, I think she will keep her word?"

"Have you heard the argument?" asked Claudius, trying to hide his anxieties. "Is there anything offensive in it?"

"No, no, they do but jest. Poison in jest," laughed Hamlet. "Not offensive at all. The play's called _The Mousetrap._ Why on earth is it called that, you ask? It's a metaphor. This play is about a murder committed in Vienna. Gonzago is the duke's name, and his wife is Baptista. You'll see soon enough. It's a piece of garbage, but who cares? You and I have free souls, so it doesn't concern us. Let the guilty wince. We can watch without being bothered."

But, Claudius was being bothered…extremely bothered. Panicking, he grabbed Getrude's hand and darted from the hall.

"Give me some light!" he cried, pushing away a guard as he dragged Gertrude out of the hall. "Away!"

"What?" cried Hamlet, laughing and giggling like a schoolboy. "Frightened by False Fire?"

"Stop the Play!" shouted Polonius, noticing what was going on and the play stopped. "My lord, what is the meaning of this?"

But, Hamlet said nothing and instead began singing and dancing around the hall, much to the anger of Polonius and Gregor. Fearing for their safety, the disguised Gummi Bears fled the stage, but Sunni quickly took notice of them.

"Wait!" she cried, hiking up her long dark green frock and giving chase. "Wait! Stop!"

"Sunni!" cried Calla, attempting to follow her friend in amidst all of the chaos that was going on. However, Calla's tiara fell over her eyes and she fell to the ground face down, before getting back to her feet. "Sunni! Wait for me!"

At that moment, Hamlet stopped singing and dancing as Polonius looked sternly at him, while Gregor was escorted out of the room while protesting to wait for Calla and Sunni.

"My lord," he said crossly. "The Queen will speak with you at once!"

"Oh, I will come to my mother by and by," he laughed and left the hall while Polonius followed the jubilant Hamlet. Little did he know, however, of the impending death that was awaiting him at the hands of the wild and carefree prince…


	18. Dead for a Ducat, Dead!

Chapter 18

"Dead for a Ducat, Dead"

The play that was supposed to entertain the people of Elsinore instead became nothing more of a fright fest for King Claudius. His sudden and swift departure from the hall had plunged everything into chaos and in the midst of the chaos, Sunni and Calla went after the performers, who were the size of Gummi Bears.

"Wait!" Sunni called, braving herself through the crowds of humans as she followed the performers into a safe area of the castle with Calla trailing behind. "Who are you and are you…?"

"It's us, Sunni," cried the player queen, removing her mask to reveal Grammi underneath and causing Sunni to gasp and run over to hug her. "Thank the Great Gummies you are all right."

"Wasn't expecting this to take place," muttered Gruffi. "Kind of reminds me of the time we met that elf in bear's clothing and his assistant. You get to do something and it all ends up going through your hands."

"You were the performers?" gasped Calla, putting her hand to her face. "Why would you all do this? Not everyone knows that Gummi Bears really exist."

However, Calla's questions were met by a sword pointed right at her by one of the performers, removing his mask to reveal Ahab underneath.

"Of course we were the performers," he said, pushing Calla against a wall. "And I can assure you, human, that you will be the first to go."

"Ahab, stop!" yelled Zummi, removing the Player King mask and hastily using magic to pull him away from Calla. "This our friend, Princess Calla, our Queen consort!"

"So you are the one that these Glens have been talking about," huffed Ahab, sheathing his sword back into its holster. "It doesn't matter to me at all that you are our Queen consort. You are, without a doubt, a human and a threat to the Gummi race!"

Hearing this made Calla very cross.

"I am not a threat!" she protested. "And neither is my father, the King of Dunwyn! I'll have you know that I risked my life fighting alongside your brother and the rest of the Gummies in Ursalia!"

Ahab was not convinced and simply turned away from Calla to join the rest of his disguised followers.

"I don't believe you," he said. "Why should I believe you when you are like all humans? Greedy, spoiled, selfish and unkind? That's what you are and that's what all these humans are!"

Rather than picking a fight with a Gummi she had just met, Calla was instead led by the Glens down into a secret passageway that led back to the Gummi city. However, Ahab was very quick to protest.

"What do you think you are doing, Glens?" he snapped, stopping the Glens from going any further. "How dare you attempt to bring her into our city?"

"Your city?" remarked Gruffi, storming over to the Danes. "Listen here, buster! You just risked our lives by having us perform for these humans and I for one, am glad to not be captured or even be killed because of your antics. You and your friends here can protest all you want, but Calla is coming with us whether you like it or not!"

Ahab had no choice but to comply with these, but he had his reasons for not wanting any humans into the city.

"Sorry about Mr. Grumpy back there," remarked Gusto. "He hasn't been what you call, a fine host."

"I can only imagine," said Calla. "As a matter of fact, this is without a doubt the strangest visit that I have ever been a part of. I thought that I was coming for a funeral, but instead, we are engulfed in a storm of revenge, craziness and corruption."

"I agree with Calla," sighed Sunni. "Hamlet has been acting like this ever since he saw that ghost of his father's."

"Ghost?" asked Tummi. "They exist?"

"Of course they exist," answered Gruffi, looking over at the eldest of the Glen cubs. "That's what happens to living creatures when they die, Tummi. Why else do you think that we tell you these kind of stories? To scare you into submission? That's not the answer."

Soon, they all reached the edge of the city and upon entering the city for the first time, Calla could do nothing but gasp in amazement at how similar the city was to Ursalia. For a few moments, Calla could not speak and was nothing more than enraptured.

"What is this place?" she gasped. "It looks like…Ursalia, but I don't believe it."

"This is our home," said Ahab, reluctantly and still angry that Calla was in this city. "We once had so many fellow Gummi Bears live here and it was because of the recent war between Denmark and Norway that they all fled. But it was more than the kings, armies and swords and spears that caused this city to turn upside down."

"What was that?" asked Calla.

All Calla could do was wait for an answer as Ahab walked up to her.

…

Back in Elsinore, Claudius and Gertrude had retreated to their quarters with Polonius, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern following close behind.

"I don't like the way he's acting," snapped Claudius. "And it's not safe for me to let his insanity get out of control. So get prepared. I'm sending you both to England on diplomatic business, and Hamlet will go with you. As king, I cannot risk the danger he represents as he grows crazier by the hour."

"We'll take care of it," said Guildenstern. "It's a sacred duty to protect the lives of all those who depend on your highness."

"Everyone tries to avoid harm, but the public figure demands even more protection," agreed Rosencrantz. "When a great leader dies, he doesn't die alone but, like a whirlpool, draws others with him. He's like a huge wheel on the top of the highest mountain whose spokes touch the rim of ten thousand smaller things—when it falls down the mountain, every little object goes down with it. Whenever a king sighs, everyone groans."

However, Claudius did not groan and instead went behind his desk to hastily draw up an order to condemn Hamlet to death.

"Prepare yourself, please, for this trip," he ordered, handing the order to Rosencrantz. "We'll put a leash on this danger that's now running wild."

Heeding the king's order, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern left to prepare for their immediate departure and as they left, they saw Gregor being escorted back to his quarters, while struggling against the men holding him.

"Release me at once!" he protested. "My daughter and her friend are missing!"

"We will find her, sire!" cried one of the guards. "But we must fear for your safety first!"

Watching the frightened and worry king of Dunwyn made both Rosencrantz and Guildenstern fear of the atmosphere that had fallen on Elsinore. Nevertheless, they did as they were told and prepared to leave for England.

"My lord," said Polonius. "Hamlet's going to his mother's study. I'll hide behind the tapestry to hear what they say. I bet she'll chew him out. And as you said it's good to have someone other than a mother listening in on them, since she can be too partial to him. Goodbye, my lord. I'll stop by before you go to bed, and tell you what I've heard."

"Thank you, my counselor," answered Claudius and watched as Polonius departed away, then he looked up to the ceiling of his bedroom and sighed. "Oh, my crime is so rotten it stinks all the way to heaven. It has the mark of Cain on it, a brother's murder. I can't pray, though I want to desperately. My guilt is stronger even than my intentions. And like a person with two opposite things to do at once, I stand paralyzed and neglect them both. So what if this cursed hand of mine is coated with my brother's blood? Isn't there enough rain in heaven to wash it clean as snow? Isn't that what God's mercy is for? And doesn't prayer serve these two purposes—to keep us from sinning and to bring us forgiveness when we have sinned? So I'll pray. I've already committed my sin. But, oh, what kind of prayer is there for me? "Dear Lord, forgive me for my horrible murder"?

Little did Claudius know that just outside the door, Hamlet was watching and the handle of his sword was in his left hand, ready to launch for the kill at any moment.

"I could do it easily now," Hamlet whispered. "He's praying now nd now I'll do it. And there he goes, off to heaven. And that's my revenge. I'd better think about this more carefully. A villain kills my father, and I, my father's only son, send this same villain to heaven. Seems like I just did him a favor. He killed my father when my father was enjoying life, with all his sins in full bloom, before my father could repent for any of them. Only God knows how many sins my father has to pay for. As for me, I don't think his prospects look so good."

Hamlet creaked the door open slightly and quietly, but then before he could make a move, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"No. Away, sword, and wait for a better moment to kill him," he said, putting his sword away. "When he's sleeping off some drunken orgy, or having incestuous sex, or swearing while he gambles, or committing some other act that has no goodness about it—that's when I'll trip him up and send him to hell with his heels kicking up at heaven. My mother's waiting. The king's trying to cure himself with prayer, but all he's doing is keeping himself alive a little longer."

…

Down in Gertrude's study, Polonius and Gertrude were discussing what to do with Hamlet once he had arrived at the study.

"He'll come right away. Make sure you lay into him," advised Polonius, ducking himself behind a large carpet with a lion on it. "Tell him his pranks have been too broad to bear. I'll be right here, silent. Please be blunt with him."

No sooner did Polonius say this that Hamlet's voice was heard coming down the hall.

"Don't worry, I'll do what you say," said Gertrude. "Now hide, I hear him coming."

Doing as he was told, Polonius hid behind the tapestry while Hamlet entered the study. Gertrude looked at her son with a disappointing glance on her face.

"Now mother," asked Hamlet. "What's the matter?"

"Hamlet, you've insulted your father," she said sternly.

"Mother, you have insulted my father," countered Hamlet.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" snapped Gertrude, slapping Hamlet in the face. "I am your mother, the Queen of Elsinore and the Queen of all Denmark for that matter! You are the Prince of Denmark and you will respect me and all who dwell in this kingdom!"

Hamlet let out a small chuckle and then pushed his mother onto a chair, drawing out a small dagger and placing it to her throat.

"Well, in that case," he remarked. "I'm afraid that you won't budge until I hold a mirror up to you, where you will see what's deep inside you."

"What are you going to do? You won't kill me, will you?" gasped Gertrude, now fearing for her life. "Help, help, ho!"

"What, ho? Help, help, help!" cried Polonius from behind the curtain and with a sudden jerk, Hamlet turned and struck the tapestry with his sword.

"How now, a rat?" he shouted as Gertrude gasped in horror. "Dead for a ducat, dead! Is it the king?"

All Gertrude could do was watch in complete horror and shock as Polonius' limp body fell down onto the floor.

"Oh, what a rash and bloody deed is this!" whimpered Gertrude, placing her hand to her face.

"A horrible act, yes," said Hamlet. "And almost as bad, my good mother, as killing a king and marrying with his brother."

"As kill a king?" she gasped.

"Yes, mother," answered Hamlet, pulling back the tapestry and revealing the dead body of Polonius on the other side. "You low-life, nosy, busybody fool, goodbye. I thought you were somebody more important. You've gotten what you deserve. I guess you found out it's dangerous to be a busybody."

Gertrude was horrified to see what was in front of her and tried to leave, only for Hamlet to push her back down onto the seat.

"Stop wringing your hands," snapped Hamlet. "Sit down and let me wring your heart instead, which I will do if it's still soft enough, if your evil lifestyle has not toughened it against feeling anything at all."

"What have I done that you dare to talk to me so rudely?" cried Gertrude, tears forming in her eyes as she looked up at her crazed son.

"A deed that destroys modesty, turns virtue into hypocrisy, replaces the blossom on the face of true love with a nasty blemish, makes marriage vows as false as a gambler's oath," explained Hamlet. "Oh, you've done a deed that plucks the soul out of marriage and turns religion into meaningless blather. Heaven looks down on this earth, as angry as if Judgment Day were here, and is sick at the thought of what you've done."

Then, Hamlet directed his mother's full attention onto another tapestry, one that two men on it.

"Look at this picture here, and that one there," cried Hamlet. "The painted images of two brothers. Look how kind and gentlemanly this one is, with his curly hair and his forehead like a Greek god. His eye could command like the god of war. His body is as agile as Mercury just landing on a high hill. A figure and a combination of good qualities that seemed like every god had set his stamp on this man."

Gertrude tried to get up again, only for Hamlet to force her back down once again and hold the knife to her throat.

"That was your husband," shouted Hamlet. "Now look at this other one. Here is your present husband, like a mildewed ear of corn infecting the healthy one next to it. Do you have eyes? How could you leave the lofty heights of this man here and descend as low as this one? Ha! Do you have eyes? You cannot say you did it out of love, since at your age romantic passions have grown weak, and the heart obeys reason. But what reason could move you from this one to that one? You must have some sense in your head, since you're able to get around, but it seems to be paralyzed, since even if you were crazy you would know the difference between these two men. No one ever went so insane that they couldn't get an easy choice like this one right. What devil was it that blindfolded you? Eyes without feeling, feeling without sight, ears without hands or eyes, smell without anything else, the use of even one impaired sense would not permit such a mistake as yours. Oh, for shame, why aren't you blushing? If evil can overtake even an old mother's bones, then let it melt my own. It turns out it's no longer shameful to act on impulse—now that the old are doing so, and now that reason is a servant to desire."

"Hamlet, stop!" shouted Gertrude, struggling against Hamlet's bonds of her. "You're making me look into my very soul, where the marks of sin are so thick and black they will never be washed away."

"Yes, and you lie in the sweaty stench of your dirty sheets," decreed Hamlet. "Wet with corruption, making love to a murderer and a villain, a low-life who's not worth a twentieth of a tenth of your first husband—the worst of kings, a thief of the throne, who took the precious crown from a shelf and put it in his pocket..."

"Stop!" screamed Gertrude, stamping her foot down on Hamlet's and causing him to release his grip on her. No sooner did she do so that Hamlet saw the ghost of his father again.

"Don't forget," he said, walking past Hamlet. "I've come to sharpen your somewhat dull appetite for revenge. But look, your mother is in shock. Oh, keep her struggling soul from being overwhelmed by horrid visions. The imagination works strongest in those with the weakest bodies. Talk to her, Hamlet."

"Your eyes give away your wild thoughts," cried Gertrude. "And your hair is standing upright, like soldiers during a call to arms. Oh my dear son, calm yourself and cool off your overheated mind! What are you staring at?"

"At him, at him!" cried Hamlet, trying to get Gertrude to see the ghost of his dead father. "Look how pale he is and how he glares at me. Preaching even at stones, he could get them to act. Look, look how it's sneaking away! My father, dressed just like he was when he was alive! Look, he's going out the door right now!"

But Gertrude saw nothing and the ghost was gone from view.

"This the very coinage of your brains," sobbed Gertrude. "Your madness!"

"Madness?" remarked Hamlet, behaving like a crazed psychopath. "My heart beats just as evenly as yours does. There's nothing crazy in what I've just uttered. Put me to the test. I'll rephrase everything I've just said, which a lunatic couldn't do. Mother, for the love of God, don't flatter yourself into believing that it's my madness, not your crime, that's the problem. You'd just be concealing the rot that's eating you from the inside. Confess your sins to heaven. Repent and avoid damnation. Don't spread manure over the weeds in your heart; it'll only make them more filthy. Forgive me my good intentions here since in these fat and spoiled times, virtuous people have to say, 'Beg your pardon' to vile ones and beg for the chance to do any good."

Hamlet then made his way towards the doors to the study, pointing his dagger at the dead body of Polonius.

"Once again," said Hamlet. "Good night to you, and when you want to repent, I'll ask you for your blessing too. I'm sorry about what happened to this gentleman, but God wanted to punish me with this murder, and this man with me, so I'm both Heaven's executioner and its minister of justice. This is bad, but it'll get worse soon. Oh, and one other thing, madam."

"What do you say?" asked Gertrude, her mind and spirit broken.

"Whatever you do, don't do this," he warned. "Let the fat king seduce you into his bed again, so he can pinch your cheek, call you his bunny, and with filthy kisses and a massage of your neck with his damned fingers, make you admit that my madness is fake, all calculated. What a great idea that would be, because why would a fair, sober, wise queen hide such things from a toad, a pig, a monster like him? Who would do that? No, no, it's much, much better to spill the beans right away, let the cat out of the bag, and break your neck in the process."

Without saying another word, Hamlet grabbed Polonius' body and left the study, leaving his badly shaken mother behind.

Soon, word of Polonius' death would reach Laertes at King Jean Claude's kingdom in France…


	19. Death of a Counselor

Chapter 19

"Death of a Counselor"

While the kingdom of Elsinore was thrust into chaos because of Hamlet's actions, Calla had followed Sunni and the rest of the Glen Gummies back to the Gummi city. Now, Calla was standing before Ahab with a stern look on his face while she was still astounished by the sight of being in the presence of another Gummi city, one that was never heard of until now.

"This was our home," he explained. "I am sure that you knowing our kind, you understand fully of our conflict with humans like yourself. Part of me wants to kill you and yet, somehow I can't. Perhaps it is because of the Glens behind you."

"Of course you can't her," protested Grammi, pointing over to Calla. "Look at her, Ahab! Does she look like someone who could attack a Gummi city?"

Ahab inspected Calla very carefully, eying every single detail that made Calla who she was.

"She is certainly dressed like someone who might," he remarked. "That crown you wear on your head gives you away to us. The ones who intruded on our way of life wore crowns and carried swords in their holsters.

"Just because I am wearing a crown doesn't make me evil," said Calla, taking her tiara off of her head. "And this is not a crown, this is a tiara and I only wear it for special occasions. There is much more to me wearing this dress that makes me who I am. The Gummies have been trying to tell you that there are more humans out there that treat Gummies as their equals. The trouble is, you haven't given the outside world a chance to show you what it really is."

Snatching Calla's tiara out of her hands, Ahab looked at it and after a few moments, he looked back up at Calla.

"You know of the torment that we all went through at the hands of humans," he said. "They must pay for what they did to our city, barging in and stealing our secrets."

"If whoever did this to you is still out there," suggested Sunni, stepping over to Calla's side. "Then let us help you find whoever is responsible. We can vouch for all of you because we went through exactly what you are feeling right now."

"Sunni's right," added Gruffi. "We dealt with a human who initially destroyed our home and tried to take over Calla's kingdom. But, did we deal with all humans because of it? No! The truth of the matter is that we must work together to eliminate the ones who carried out the attack."

Ahab was still unconvinced, but he had very few options to work with. These Gummi Bears in front of him were very right of the fact that they needed to work together. In fact, he was now starting to feel very conflicted.

"Gruffi does have a point," said Zummi. "Clearly your plan to get close to the king didn't work out and it wouldn't have worked out anyway, Ahab. Even if it had, what good would have been done? At this rate, your tactics will make the whole world blind and toothless!"

"Listen, Sunni and I need to be getting back to the castle," said Calla, walking to the door. "Just think about it, Ahab and realize that there are better ways than what you are using right now."

Bidding her friends goodbye, Calla made her way back to Elsinore with Sunni. Upon arrival at Elsinore castle, Calla and Sunni were whisked away to their quarters by several guards who threw them inside.

"The king has ordered that the kingdom be under lock down," said the first guard to the bewildered princess. "Polonius, the Danish King's counselor, was murdered tonight."

"Murdered?" gasped Sunni. "How?"

"Stabbed with a sword," said the second guard. "They think it is the Prince Hamlet. Stay in here until we are told otherwise."

With those words, the guards shut the bedroom door, leaving Sunni and Calla alone in their quarters.

"Do you think Prince Hamlet could have done this, Calla?" Sunni wondered as she slid off her dark green slippers. "Maybe your father was right when he forbade us from making contact with him."

"But we did make contact with him," remarked Calla, sitting down at her dresser. "And he was behaving strangely to both me and Ophelia. He is out of his mind, Sunni and right now, we need to solve this situation involving those Gummi Bears."

…

While Sunni and Calla thought of ways to help out the Danish Gummies, a traumatized Gertrude came darting out of her study towards Claudius, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern. Gertrude moved her hand to motion Rosencrantz and Guildenstern out of the room, leaving her alone with Claudius.

"What is the matter, Gertrude?" Claudius asked as Gertrude threw herself onto him. "How is Hamlet?"

"As mad as the waves and the wind when they struggle together in a storm," she cried. "In an insane rage, he hears something behind the tapestry, whips out his sword, shouts, 'A rat, a rat!' and in his deranged state of mind he kills Polonius, who is still hidden."

Claudius was of course, horrified to hear this news about his counselor. For a moment, all he could do was briefly pace around the room, trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

"Oh, this is terrible!" he remarked. "It would've happened to me if I'd been there. His wildness is a threat to all of us…to you, to me, to everyone. How will we deal with this violent deed? I'm the one who will be blamed for not restraining and confining this mad young man. But I loved him so much I didn't want to think about what I had to do."

Now, Claudius was having just about enough of Hamlet's actions and realized at that moment that something needed to be done and fast.

"So," he said, looking over at Gertrude. "Like someone suffering from a nasty disease who refuses to divulge his condition and lets it infect him to the core, I kept Hamlet's condition secret and let it grow more and more dangerous. Where has he gone?"

"To remove Polonius' body," answered Gertrude. "His madness allows a glimmering of morality to shine through, like a vein of gold in a chunk of coal. He weeps for what he has done."

"Then, that settles it," Claudius snapped. "As soon as the sun rises, we'll ship him off to England. It'll take all my diplomatic know-how to explain and excuse the murder he's committed."

Claudius then called for Rosencrantz and Guildenstern to enter the room.

"My friends, go find others to help you," he ordered them. "Hamlet in his madness has killed Polonius and dragged him out of his mother's bedroom. Go find him and speak nicely to him, and bring the corpse into the chapel. Please hurry."

Bowing to them, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern left the room and went looking for Hamlet.

"Come, Gertrude," he said. "We'll confer with our wisest friends and tell them what we're going to do, and what terrible deed has been done already. Let's hope slander—a bullet that can travel halfway around the world and still hit its exact target—spares us. Oh, we must go. I'm full of confusion and despair."

…

Meanwhile, for the past few days, Laertes had been conducting his business at King Jean Claude's castle in France. All the while, he had been constantly thinking about his father, Polonius and his younger sister, Ophelia. Laertes had hoped for the best that Ophelia would take his advice about Hamlet very seriously, but that to him, seemed like a distant memory. But, one morning, as Laertes was about to have breakfast with Jean Claude and his daughter, Princess Marie, a sentry came barging into the dining hall.

"Sacre bleu!" shouted King Jean Claude, rising from the table. "What is the matter with you, you fool? Can't you see that we are about to eat breakfast?"

"I'm sorry your highness," panted the sentry, the note he had brought still being clutched in his hands. "But, I have an urgent message for Monsieur Laertes."

Laertes rose from his seat and walked over to the sentry, feeling very much concerned that a letter would be addressed to him.

"What is it?" asked Laertes.

"It's about your father," answered the sentry, handing Laertes the paper. "It says that he was attacked."

Laertes' face turned to stone with this news and knowing that something horrible had happened to his father had caused him to immediately become very concerned. Now, he wasn't thinking whatever he was intending to do in France. He needed to get back to Denmark.

"It says here that he was killed," growled Laertes under his breath, handing the note back to the Sentry. "I will kill him. I will kill that vile scum who did this."

"What is going on, papa?" asked Marie.

"I'm not sure," answered King Jean Claude. "But it must be related to what happened to King Hamlet. Denmark is a dangerous place in these day, Marie."

This caused Laertes to overhear and sharply turn around towards the two French royals.

"What did you say?" he asked sharply.

"Nothing, Laertes," whispered King Jean Claude. "I know that you have some business to attend to back home and perhaps…"

"I should what?" Laertes snapped, holding his sword to Jean Claude's throat. "Return home and tell the one who killed my father that I accept his apology? No, that is not what I am going to do. I'm going to kill this monster the same way that he killed my father! Give me all the soldiers that are willing to follow me back to Denmark!"

Nervously, King Jean Claude agreed to the demands and Laertes pulled his sword away from Jean Claude's throat. Later that day, 100 of Jean Claude's finest men boarded a ship bound for Denmark with Laertes at the lead.

"When I return," Laertes thought to himself as he looked over the horizon. "I will have my revenge on you, Claudius and to all who wish to protect you from my wrath."

…


	20. Dispatched to England

Chapter 20

"Dispatched to England"

Hamlet struggled mightly as he dragged Polonius dead body through the hallways towards the castle's chapel. Once inside, Hamlet placed the body under the altar and did a sign of the cross in an effort to make God understand the cause of his actions.

"The body is safely hidden," he gasped, but before he could have time to think, he heard the sounds of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern calling for him. "What's that noise? Oh, its only my friends. How now, what can I do to help you my friends?"

"Where is the body?" asked Rosencrantz. "We need to give our departed friend Polonius a proper burial."

"I have it hidden away," answered Hamlet. "Ashes to ashes and dust to dust."

However, Hamlet's ruse wasn't going to last very long as the smell of decomposing flesh was starting to engulf the chapel. By now, Polonius had been dead for quite some time.

"Hamlet, the smell of death is in here," remarked Guildenstern. "The body is not far and we both know you had hidden it somewhere."

"I don't believe it," said Hamlet, still trying his best to cover up for his actions. "That you would both take me for a sponge! What would the son of a king supposed to say to a sponge?"

Both Rosencrantz and Guildenstern were taking aback with these words.

"Yes, my friends," continued Hamlet, sounding more than a bit defensive. "A sponge that soaks up the king's approval, his rewards, and his decisions. Officers like that give the king the best service in the end. He keeps them in his mouth like an ape. First, he moves them around, then he swallows them. When he needs what you have found out, he can just squeeze you like a sponge and you'll be dry again."

Both Rosencrantz and Guildenstern gave each other confused glances. However, they still didn't say anything. Finally, a few moments later, Hamlet reached under the altar and grabbed the dead body of Polonius.

"Oh lord on high, defend us," said Rosencrantz and Guildenstern in unison as they looked down at Polonius' corpse. Together, they all dragged the body from the chapel and made their way towards Claudius' quarters.

…

In his quarters, Claudius was conversing with two of his three personal attendants over how they were going to retrieve the body of Polonius.

"I've sent men to find him and retrieve the body," he said as the attendants listened. "How dangerous to have this madman on the loose! But we can't throw him in jail. The people love him, because they judge based on appearance rather than reason. They'll pay attention to the severity of the punishment, not the severity of the crime. No, we must seem calm and fair-minded, and our sending him away must seem like a carefully considered move. But a terminal disease requires extreme treatment, or nothing at all."

"What do you propose that we do with the lord Hamlet?" asked one of the attendants. "Do we arrest him and charge him with the crime of murder? It would do justice to the children of your deceased counselor."

"Cornelius has a point," said the other attendant. "If you send him to England, he might harm someone else and it would be out of your jurisdiction to try and charge him with a crime over there."

"You're both right," whispered Claudius, walking over to his quarters. "I can't send him to just any kingdom in England. No. No, I can't just send him to Manchester, to Leeds or even to Southampton. I need to send him to Dunwyn, King Gregor's kingdom. They'll kill him upon arrival, I am sure of it."

Just then, Claudius began to smell something foul and turned around to see Hamlet, Rosencrantz and Guldenstern bringing the body of Polonius into his quarters. Laying the body down, Claudius looked down and whispered a silent prayer out of respect for Polonius, then turned his attention to Hamlet.

"Do you understand what has happened?" asked Claudius to Hamlet, who didn't give an answer to the question right away. "Well, do you?"

"Yes, I killed this fool that lies before you," answered Hamlet. "He was one of your spies, your stooges."

Claudius said nothing turning his back on Hamlet, knowing that for striking Hamlet for his tongue would solve nothing and would not bring Polonius back from the dead. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Hamlet, I care for you just as much as I grieve for Polonius," he said, his back still turned at Hamlet. "For your own protection, I must send you to England at once. So get ready to leave. The ship is set to sail, the wind is favorable, your servants are waiting for you—everything is ready for you to go to England."

"Where in England are you sending me to?" asked Hamlet.

"You are being sent to Dunwyn on matters that will be told to you upon arrival," explained Claudius. "Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are to accompany you on your journey. Now go at once."

With his back still turned, Hamlet and his friends left, leaving the body of Polonius at the king's feet. Once they were gone, Claudius turned around and bent down to his dead counselor, grabbing his hand and clutching it tightly.

"Castle Dunwyn," he whispered. "if you care about me at all—and you should, since you can still feel the damage that Denmark has done to you in the past and, so, fear and respect us—then you won't ignore my letters instructing you to kill Hamlet immediately. Do it, Dunwyn, since he's raging like a fever in my brain, and you must cure me. Until I know it's been done, I'll never be happy, no matter how much luck I have."

…

Down at the docks, Hamlet boarded the ship that was to take him to Dunwyn castle. However, he couldn't help but feel a little off since both Gregor and Calla were still at Elsinore, but his mind was on something else.

"My God! Everything I see shows me how wrong I am and tells me to hurry up and get on with my revenge," he said as the ship prepared to sail from Denmark. "What is a human being if he just eats and sleeps? Nothing more than a beast. God didn't create us with such a huge power of thought and a divine capacity for reason in order for us not to use them. Now, whether it's animal-like mindlessness, or the cowardly hesitation that comes from thinking too much."

Just then, the sails blew in the wind and the crew chartered the ship away from Elsinore and towards Dunwyn Castle.

"I have the motivation, the willpower, the ability, and the means to do it," continued Hamlet. It's as plain as the ground beneath my feet that I must do it. Look at this massive army led by a delicate and tender prince who's so puffed up with divine ambition that he puts his fragile life at risk, exposing it to danger and death, for a reason as thin as an eggshell. From now on, if my thoughts aren't violent, I'll consider them worthless."

…

Back in Elsinore, news of Polonius' death was now circulating and his death was starting to affect Ophelia greatly as a new day was beginning with no one in the mood for merriment…


	21. He is Dead and Gone, Lady

Chapter 21

"He is Dead and Gone, Lady"

With Hamlet dispatched to England, all of Elsinore came together to pay their respects to the slain Polonius, whose body laid before the courtiers in an open casket, shrouded in white.

"Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss," said Claudius, as he stood in front of the entire congregation. "Our dear friend Polonius, was murdered for the sake of our fair kingdom by our own beloved Prince Hamlet, who for the past few days has acted in a manner that is unbecoming to a prince."

Several hushed gasps came throughout the congregation upon hearing this.

"But, let us not remember how Polonius was savaged killed," chuckled Polonius, nervously. "Let us remember how Polonius helped bring a smile to all of us in our beloved kingdom of Elsinore. And most importantly, how he raised two wonderful children and transformed them into a handsome man and a beautiful woman."

As she listened, both Calla and Sunni were very much not convinced by what Claudius was saying.

"He's only making this difficult for himself," Calla thought to herself as she brushed a lock of her blonde hair out of her face while listening to Claudius. "Now it has become fairly obvious that Claudius is the root cause of what is happening here. Why couldn't we figure this out until now? Hamlet's not the cause, he is and it is all because Hamlet was trying to hide the knowledge of his encounter with the late king's ghost."

When the funeral came to an end, the mourners took Polonius' body and placed on a hill overlooking the ocean. The rain certainly didn't help and no sooner was the body lowered into the ground, did the rain start to pick up. But, despite all this, Calla was more or less focused on one particular person who was taking Polonius' death very hard.

"If only if there was some way I can help Ophelia," Calla whispered to herself.

…

Meanwhile, back in the Gummi city, negotiations were still going on between the Glens and Danes about whether or not this so called revolution should come to an end.

"The humans are starting to destroy themselves," said Ahab, as he addressed the two clans. "Now is the perfect time for us to take our revenge against them once and for all."

"Can't you just put this all to rest?" groaned Gruffi, planting his face into his paw. "I mean, come on! You've met our friend, the Princess of Dunwyn and our Queen consort. Shouldn't meeting one non dangerous human mean anything to you all?"

"Gruffi is right," added Cubbi, sharply standing up and crying out in a loud voice. "We've given you all the proof that not all humans are bad! It's obvious to the fact that you are all just impossible to talk to and that it's probably better that you all just continue to live your meaningless lives!"

The rest of the Glens were shocked at what their youngest member had just blurted out.

"Cubbi!" gasped Gruffi in a shocked voice. "Who knew you had it in you?"

"I for one agree with the cubster," added Gusto, causing even more gasps among the Glens. "Talking to you all is like talking to a brick wall or a trying to build a really difficult piece of art!"

"They have a point about that," said Grammi. "Why should we be a part of something of this nature? I think that you need to receive something from a higher power to make you see sense!"

Ahab and his group were determined that they were not going to listen and adjourned the meeting.

"Meeting one human who just happens to be our queen consort does not change our actions," said Ahab. "Now, you will see us make our point and there is nothing you can do about it. Now, leave us at once!"

Exasperated, the Glens left, tired and exhausted from trying to get through to these stubborn Gummies, who were even more stubborn than when they first met the Barbic Bears.

"Guess there is no use in talking to them," sighed Gruffi. "Perhaps it's best we return to Gummi Glen before I start to lose my mind."

"But, what about Sunni?" asked Grammi.

"She can return when King Gregor and Calla leave with the delegation," replied Gruffi, firmly. "All I want to do right now is get out of here and away from these stubborn and murder filled Gummi Bears, if they are even considered Gummi Bears."

…

Back in Elsinore, Polonius had been buried and the citizens of Elsinore returned to their daily lives. However, the real cause for concern was Ophelia. Standing outside, Calla, Gregor, Sunni, and Claudius waited for Gertrude to come out of Ophelia's bedroom.

"I can't speak to her," sighed Gertrude, stepping out of Ophelia's bedroom and shutting the door.

"She's insistent," added Calla. "In fact, she's crazed. You can't help but feeling sorry for her."

"Then, what does she want?" asked Gertrude.

"From what I hear," answered Calla. "She talks about her father a lot, and says she hears there are conspiracies around the world, and coughs, and beats her breast, and gets angry over tiny matters, and talks nonsense. Her words don't mean anything, but her babbling causes her listeners to draw conclusions. They hear what they want to hear. Her winks and nods and gestures do suggest that she means to convey a message, and not a happy one."

"It's a good idea to speak to her," remarked Gregor. "Since she might lead those with evil intentions to dangerous conclusions."

But before anyone could open the door, Ophelia emerged from her room singing in a very soft and sorrowful voice.

"He is dead and gone, lady," sang Ophelia. "He is dead and gone, at his head a grass-green turf, at his heels a stone.

"Ophelia," whispered Gertrude, her face filled with disappointment.

"White his shroud as the mountain snow," she continued to sing as Claudius entered the room, amazed at what was going on in front of him.

"My God, Claudius," cried Gregor. "Look at this poor girl."

"Larded all with sweet flowers, which bewept to the ground did not go with true-love showers," Ophelia continued to sing.

Claudius then took it upon himself to try and get through to the now crazed Ophelia, with her mind clearly out of focus.

"How are you?" he asked and Ophelia turned around to give him a cold, drunken stare.

"I'm quite well, and may God give you what you deserve," she said, in a drunken voice much to Claudius' horror. "They say the baker's daughter was turned into an owl for refusing Jesus' bread. My lord, we know what we are now, but not what we may become. May God be at your table."

Claudius' eyes were dumbstruck by this confession and before he could say another word, Ophelia started singing again.

"Tomorrow is St. Valentine's Day," she sang again, dancing and twirling around. "And early in the morning, I'm a girl below your window waiting to be your Valentine. Then he got up and put on his clothes and opened the door to his room. He let in the girl, and when she left, she wasn't a virgin anymore."

"Ophelia, listen to…" Gertrude started to say, but she too was interrupted by Ophelia's singing.

"By the name of Jesus and Saint Charity, my goodness," continued Ophelia. "What a shame it is, young men will do it if they get a chance. By God, they're very bad. She said, 'Before you got me into bed, you promised to marry me.' He answers: 'I would have married you, I swear, If you hadn't gone to bed with me.'"

Then, the small party watched in disbelief as Ophelia walked down the hall, dancing and twirling around. Knowing that she was now a full blown liability, Claudius realized that something needed to be done and he turned to Calla and Sunni.

"Follow her. Keep an eye on her, please," he ordered and the two friends nodded nervously and left, then he turned back towards Gertrude and Gregor. Oh, her grief has poisoned her mind. Her father died and now look at her! Oh, Gertrude, Gertrude, when bad things happen, they don't come one at a time, like enemy spies, but all at once like an army. First her father was killed, then your son was taken away—because of his own violent actions. The people are confused and spreading nasty rumors about Polonius's death, and I was a fool to bury him in a hurry, without a proper state funeral. Poor Ophelia has been robbed of her sanity, without which we're just pictures, or animals."

Gertrude tried to place an arm around Claudius in support, but he pushed her away.

"And last but not least," he cried, looking out the window to see Laertes' ship having returned from France. "I see now that her brother has secretly returned from France and is surrounded by gossip-mongers, who fill his ears with wicked stories about his father's death. Deprived of proper evidence, he'll naturally attribute the murder to me. Oh, dear Gertrude, I feel as though I'm being murdered many times over."

So, Claudius, his wife and his late brother's dearest friend stood and waited for the storm that was about to break…


	22. Where is My Father?

Chapter 22

"Where is my father?"

From the moment he had learned his father had been killed, Laertes was filled with rage, thinking that Claudius had something to do with it. Now that he was back from King Jean Claude's kingdom in France, Laertes had stirred up rebellion, leading a mob easily past several guards.

"Where is your king?" Laertes screamed at the top of his lungs. "Where is my father? Give me my father!"

From up in the balcony, Claudius, Gertrude and Gregor watched as the mob moved towards them.

"You must save yourself, my lord," panted a sentry as he darted into the tower falling before . "The young Laertes, like the ocean when it floods the shore and devours the lowlands, is leading a rebellion against your government. The crowd calls him lord and shouts that they want him to replace you as our king! It's as if they were starting the world from scratch right now, throwing out the traditions and ancient customs that are the support of every word we utter. They throw their caps in the air and yell, 'Laertes will be king! Laertes king!'"

"He's right," remarked Gregor. "This has all become far too dangerous and the last thing I want is for someone to get killed by this mob. We must hide at once."

Suddenly, before the royals could move out of the tower, a loud banging on the tower doors were heard and the doors flung open to reveal the angry Laertes leading the mob up the stairs towards the royals. Claudius stood steadfast as Laertes attempted to get to him, only to be restrained by Gregor.

"Oh, you vile king," snarled Laertes as he struggled against Gregor. "Give me my father, you imperialistic pig! I've got exactly one calm drop of blood in my body, and it proclaims that I'm a bastard, says my father was betrayed, and stamps the label "whore" on the pure forehead of my devoted mother.

"Laertes, calm down!" cried Gertrude. "What makes you so rebellious?"

"Let him go, Gertrude," said Claudius, calmly. "Don't worry about my getting hurt. God protects the king, so traitors can't hurt him. Tell me, Laertes, why you're so angry?"

"Where is my father?" snapped Laertes, as Gregor struggled to hold him back. "Where is my father?!"

But Claudius remained steadfast and was determined to not give into the fury that Laertes was trying to put into him. Even with a mob of Jean Claude's best men behind him, he was still not going to give into the fear.

"He's dead," said Gertrude, trying to defend her husband. "But, not by him, good Laertes! You must believe us!"

This caused Laertes to stop struggling and Gregor released him from his grasp. Raising a hand to silence the mob, Laertes walked around towards Claudius, the handle of his sword grasping, ready to pull out the weapon at a moment's notice.

"How did he end up dead?" demanded Laertes. "Don't mess with me. To hell with my vows of allegiance to you! Vows can go to hell! Conscience, too! I don't care if I'm damned. I don't care what happens to me in this world or the next. Whatever happens, happens, but I'll get revenge for my father's murder."

To prove his point, Laertes drew the sword out of his holster and pointed it at Claudius' throat, trying to instill fear into him.

"My dear Laertes," chuckled Claudius. "In your eagerness to know the truth about your father's death, are you determined to hurt your father's friends and enemies alike?"

"No, only his enemies," said Laertes, quietly. "I'll open my arms wide to his true friends, and like a mother pelican with her brood, I'll even give my life for them."

"Why, now you're talking like a good son and a true gentleman," remarked Claudius. "I'll prove to you as clearly as daylight that I'm innocent of your father's death, and am struck with grief over it."

…

Just then, the sounds of Ophelia were heard as she came back into the area with Calla and Sunni following behind. Realizing that something was terribly wrong with his sister, Laertes motioned for the mob to leave the tower. Ophelia continued to sing her drunken rant about her father's death.

"They bore him barefaced on the bier," she sang drunkenly. "And in his grave rained many a tear."

Seeing the pain his sister was in, Laertes felt powerless in trying to help her. And yet, somehow, he knew that the man he had warned Ophelia to stay away from, Prince Hamlet himself, had something to do with this.

"Oh, heat, dry up my brains!" he cried, his voice filled with emotion and remorse at the same time. "Salty tears, burn my eyes! By heaven, I'll get revenge for your madness! Oh, you springtime rose, dear maiden, kind sister, sweet Ophelia! Is it possible that a young woman's mind could fade away as easily as an old man's life? Human nature is refined and thoughtful—person graciously gives a valuable part of herself away to her beloved, as Ophelia has sent off her sanity to her dead father."

"Look at my flowers," said Ophelia to her brother. "There's rosemary, that's for remembrance. Please remember, love. And there are pansies, they're for thoughts."

Then, she turned to Gertrude and Claudius.

"Here are fennel and columbines for you," continued Ophelia handing the items over to Gertrude. "They symbolize adultery."

Gertrude reluctantly took what was offered to her as she struggled to comprehend with the behavior that the fair Ophelia was displaying before them.

"And here's rue for you," she said to Claudius. "It symbolizes repentance. We can call it the merciful Sunday flower. You should wear it for a different reason. And here's a daisy, for unhappy love. I'd give you some violets, flowers of faithfulness, but they all dried up when my father died. They say he looked good when he died."

Then, Ophelia turned and walked down the stairs towards the doors. Both Calla and Sunni were immediately given hard stares by all the royals except for Gregor.

"We tried to help her, but she just wouldn't listen," protested Sunni. "You must believe us."

"It's not your fault," sighed Gregor, walking over to sympathize with his daughter and her friend. "She's just too far gone to be reasoned with."

"He is right, Laertes, and I have a right to share your grief," added Claudius. "Go choose your wisest friends, and have them listen to both of us and decide which of us is right. If directly or indirectly they find me implicated in your father's murder, I'll give up my kingdom, my crown, my life, and everything I call my own to you as restitution. But if they find me innocent, then be patient and I'll work to satisfy to the fullest extent your deepest need for revenge."

"All right, then. The way he died, his secret funeral, no funeral rites or military display, no noble rites or formal ceremony," sighed Laertes. "Shout out from heaven and earth that I must call the way he died into question."

"And you're right to do so," said Claudius. "May the guilty party be punished by death. Please, come with me."

So, Claudius led Laertes out of the tower and at that moment, the sounds of loud screaming were heard followed by loud splashing followed by silence.

"What was that?" cried Sunni as Calla ran towards the tower window, looking down to see a dead woman's body floating in the lake face down. But, it wasn't just any woman.

"She's dead," whispered Calla, her voice filled with shock as she stepped back from the window, looking at her father and Gertrude. "Ophelia, in all her grief, has killed herself."


End file.
